Remnant Data Battles!
by Mordred66
Summary: When Ozpin gathers the students of Beacon inside a newly built arena none of them know what to expect. But when Ozpin reveals a gift from one of Beacon's Benefactors, a mysterious new system called the DTD, they gain the opportunity to test their strength and skills in new ways! (Read everything and Vote in the reviews please!) *In need of a beta reader please PM me if interested.*
1. Chapter 1

Key: "Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(Once again I own nothing; if I did I would die from happiness)

(A/N: Hey guys! This is a plot bunny I just couldn't get rid of no matter how hard I tried. Now work on this fic won't be as quick as Unknown on Remnant but when I finish that fic I will put more focus on this one. This first chapter will be a bit short but you have to forgive me since this is a prologue. At the end of the chapter I want you to read because there will be some choices you guys can make. Anyway... On to the fic!)

 _Beacon Academy_

Inside a brand new building recently built by the school students began to gather and sit with their teams to prepare to listen to a special announcement by headmaster Ozpin. This new building was actually quite large with a large arena at its center with plenty of seats surrounded it, giving the appearance of a coliseum of sorts. This is where we find our wai- er… I mean favorite girls Team RWBY! Next to them sat their good friends, Team JNPR consisting of Juane Arc, Pyrrah Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie talking about what the potential subject of this assembly.

"Maybe their announcing new classes." said the redheaded girl.

"Eh?!" cried the blonde haired girl. "No way Pyrrha, that would be boring! Back me up here guys!" cried Yang as an orange haired girl, blonde haired boy and a young black and red haired girl nodded in agreement.

"Calm down Yang it was just a suggestion." said the older black haired girl named Blake as she looked up from her book.

Yang countered "I know but still that would be-" but stopped when she heard the other students voices fall quiet indicating the arrival of Ozpin and Goodwitch.

As the tall silver haired man arrived near an object covered with a tarp he took a good look around the arena while taking a sip of his signature coffee. Nodding in satisfaction he began speaking "Well now that we are all here I would like to welcome all of you to our new arena." He began before pacing in front of the still covered object, his cane making noises as he did.

"Now I'm sure most of you are wondering, why would we need another arena when the school already has many?" he continued. "Fortunately that is an easily answered question" he said as he motioned Goodwitch to remove the tarp from the object.

Nodding she raised her riding crop and the tarp came off to reveal a very large computer and keyboard.

Seeing that he had the students attention he began to speak again "This arena and computer system, the DTD, were gifted to us by one of our benefactors to help assist in the training of Beacons students." He stopped to give a small smile when he saw the looks of anticipation from some of the more…. "Combat loving" of his students before continuing "Now before you start making assumptions I am going to be honest with you. Not only will we use this system to help train you against Grimm but also against…. Other situations that require a hunters touch, you could say"

Some of the student's faces darkened at that, while some thought he could be talking about the White Fang and other criminal groups, it was no secret that some hunters and huntresses have gone rouge in the past and used their powers and training to commit crimes that ended up requiring the aid of other hunters to restrain them.

Seeing their understanding Ozpin carried on "What this machine does is make data constructs to make opponents in order to combat." his expression not changing as he saw of the looks of shock before seeing a white haired girls hand raise.

"Yes Miss Schnee." He said allowing her to speak.

"I'm sorry sir but….. _Data_? How does that even work." Said Weiss, with her teammates looking confused as well.

"I believe a demonstration is in order then." He said walking towards the DTD. When he reached it he put down his coffee as he began to type in commands a barrier rose from the edges of the arena, but before the students could question this a white ring appeared in the center of the arena, and as soon as it did white digital blocks and numbers appeared before combining into an Ursa!

Motioning to Goodwitch she nodded as she lifted the Ursa with her telekinesis and slammed it into the ground repeatedly, showing that it was indeed a physical construct.

As Ozpin turned off the DTD the Ursa vanished in the same white blocks and numbers it had appeared in. Looking at the shocked and excited faces of his students he said "Now, we are going to need a volunteer to test how the system handles making a human construct, any takers?" he said looking at his students.

After a few moments of silence a hand raised from the crowd.

"Excellent." Said Ozpin

(A/N: And cut! Now this is what I want you guys to do! I want you to choose a RWBY character to fight one of the KH characters. But don't worry! It's not limited to Data Organization XIII there are other options but I will put a ban list of characters who I will not allow. So leave in the reviews who you want to see!)

Banned:

Lingering Sentiment: To fucking OP/ I might have a plot bunny with him.

Mysterious Figure from BBS: To fucking OP for RWBY

Vanitas Lingering Sentiment: To fucking OP (Seriously fuck him and his damage resistances)

Master Xehanort: I don't know how to put him in….. If I do find a way I will remove him from the list but this doesn't mean you can't vote for Xemnas, Ansem, No Heart, etc.

Heartless (BUT): Now these are tricky. If you give me a boss heartless it has to be one I can Grimmify like the Shadow Stalker, Dark Thorn or Dustiflier. But remember this first fight is a human battle so heartless until the next fight.

Sora, Riku, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus: Same reason for Master Xehanort.

Now before you ask or complain why didn't I ban things like No Heart, Armor of the Master, etc. It's because I have a reasonable way to nerf some of them.

That's it! Now choose a RWBY character and Kingdom Hearts character you want to see fight! See Ya next time!


	2. Omake 1

(A/N: Hey guys….. I just wanted to add this little omake to give some substance to the story and address something. The lists that I have left on Chapter 1 and the reviews are not set in stone. I will eventually add more those are just the ones that I have thought of at the moment the only ones who I outright refuse to write are LS, BBS MF, and VLS and I gave my reasons in the first chapter, and to Neoshadow574, don't you worry your pretty little head there will be heartless horde battles. On to the Omake!)

As many students were waiting for their turn to accesses the DTD battle system team CRDL exited the arena grinning in victory. "Ha! That guy was total pushover!" said Russel as his teammates laughed at their victory.

"Agreed!" said Cardin as he pushed Jaune away from the DTD controls. "No Heart! What a total joke! He didn't even get off his chair! I bet even Jauney boy here" he said pointing to the boy being helped up by Pyrrha. "Could take him on by himself and that's saying something! Hell I bet we could take him on even if he got off his chair."

"Let's do it then boss!" said Sky as he typed in the commands for a higher difficulty "Just say the word!"

Cardin grinned and exclaimed "Let's do it boys!" as they ran into the arena once more ignoring Jaune's cry of "Hey it's our turn though!"

As the door locked and the barriers were raised the others decided to just wait and get their payback when CRDL came out again.

The battle began similar to before, with No Heart summoning his shield and letting the strange sword made of dark energy float on the other side. Despite the increased number of dark bolts and blades he fired team CRDL, they managed to bring his shield down once more. Preparing to charge at him like last time they stopped when he did something different from the last battle.

He reached to his right shoulder and ripped off his red and yellow cape before _standing to his quite imposing full height_. Despite the slight apprehension CRDL felt they prepared their assault but stopped when No Heart extended his hand and dark energy erupted from it.

And their hearts froze in terror as they beheld the blade in No Hearts hand. It had a spiky, black guard that resembled a demonic horned lion, two barbed shafts, and teeth that resembled a battle axe split into three claw-like protrusions. But what disturbed them the most was the _blue demonic eye_ on the head of the blade.

And then No Heart vanished before reappearing in front of them in a burst of speed that could only be matched by Ruby Rose.

And it was at this moment that team CRDL knew… _they fucked up_.

The ass kicking that occurred had cemented No Heart's reputation in the DTD system with the students who had witnessed said ass kicking making a new moto for No Heart.

 _When he stands up from his chair prepare to learn the true meaning of hell on Remnant._

(And cut. If my description of the blade wasn't good enough just search up Master Xehanort's keyblade if your new to KH. Anyway…. Remember to vote for who you wana see battle and don't be afraid to leave a suggestion and try to write a reason why you want to see 2 characters fight. See ya!)


	3. UpdateNot a chapter please dont hurt me

Hey guys I just wanted to give you guys an update on the story so far. While I am working on Unknown on Remnant right now, I am happy you guys are excited and so to help you, I decided to organize a list you guys can choose from if you can't think of a recommendation.

Data Organization XIII

Ansem Seeker of Darkness

Armor of the Master/Eraqus

No Heart

Hunter of the Dark/Dark Hide

Vanitas: I am going to let him be used up to his incomplete X-blade form like in Ven's last fight but you must specify whether you want normal Vanitas or incomplete X-Blade Vanitas. But Ventus-Vanitas with complete X-blade is banned.

Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn

Dustiflier/All the flying Heartless from Days

Anti Black Coat Nightmare

Behemoth, Arch Behemoth, and Destroyed Behemoth

NeoShadow Horde

Lurk Lizard

Grim Reaper

Phantom: Might do this one on my own :D

Scar

SEPHIROTH!(Well the KH version at least)

Now one final thing. The people on the ban list from the first chapter are still banned…. BUT! I will be willing to write Lingering Will, BBS Mysterious Figure, and Vanitas Lingering Remnant at a later time. Eventually I will let you guys know when you can start voting for those three! I hope that anyone who wanted to see these three is happy! Anyways leave your vote and a recommendation if you think of one that is not on the list.

.


	4. Chapter 2

(A/N:Hey guys... Now that I finished Unknown on Remnant (Quite a twist at the end no?) I can now begin to put my focus on this for fic for the time being. Anyway, if this wasn't a fight you wanted to see don't worry. Just keep making recommendations and I'll keep writing. Anyway... On to the story!"

"Excellent" Ozpin said as he saw a student raise their hand.

"Come on down here Miss Xiao Long." said Ozpin as Yang nodded, an excited grin on her face as she headed to the arena.

"Now, for Miss Xiao Long's fight we will pick her opponent but when we allow you to use the system on your own you will be allowed to select the opponent you wish to face." Ozpin said as the students continued to listen to him.

Turning to Yang he said "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" She said popping the P. "I'm fired up!"

"Good." Ozpin said as walked out of the arena and towards the controls. "Then let's begin" he said as he began to type in the commands.

When Ozpin finished the ceiling of the arena suddenly changed into a night sky, leading many students to look up in awe. "Woowww..." Said Ruby as she looked at the ceiling. "Look at all the stars... Just like home..." She continued as many students had similar thoughts.

But their aw only increased as suddenly a large heart shaped moon appeared in the sky, filling the arena with its light.

"This is amazing..." Said Weiss as she looked upon the moon as it gained a blue outline.

"Look!" Said Jaune as he pointed at the arena. Turning their heads they saw a white circle appear before the blocks and numbers from before had appeared again.

Once they disappeared, standing in the arena was a man in a hooded black coat. As the man took off his hood, his blue shoulder length hair spilled free from its confines.

Looking at Yang with his gold eyes, some of the students had notice the X-shaped scar on the center of face.

"Prepare yourself Miss Xiao Long." Said Ozpin as he prepared to begin the dual. "May I present ... The Luna Diviner, Saix."

And as soon as Ozpin spoke those words the newly dubbed Saix extended his hand as blue, white, and black fire suddenly burst from it.

When the fire dissipated it revealed a large claymore in his hand. It had a smooth white handle with a grey spike in the pommel and a pale yellow semi-circled shaped guard. The lower part of the blade was thick with concave sides lined with small notches, with the rest of the blade being pale blue with blue-grey edges. And at the tip of the blade was a blue ring lined by spikes connected by a strange yellow symbol. This was the Lunatic.

"Ohhhh!" Squealed Ruby as she beheld the blade. "So cool!" She said as she tried to get a closer look before a hand pulled her back.

"Calm down you dolt!" Said Weiss as she held on to Ruby's hood. "The fight is about to start!" She continued.

"I must agree with Ruby, it is quite an impressive weapon." Said Pyrrha as she to looked at the weapon. "Although I have never seen such a s-" but she stopped as Saix proceeded to flip the weapon before setting it in a reverse grip.

"That's a strange way to wield such a sword..." Said Blake, as she and no doubt others had expected Saix to wield the large blade two-handed.

"Begin!" Shouted Ozpin as Yang took her stance.

(Play Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST The 13th Dilemma)

As soon as Ozpin allowed the fight to begin Saix immediately rushed forward with his claymore prepped to strike Yang. Crossing the distance he swung but Yang was able to dodge.

"Let's go!" Shouted Yang as she began her counter attack and punched Saix in the abdomen. But before she could land another strike Saix used his free hand to grab her fist. Taking the opportunity he swung his claymore and landed a blow on her stomach sending her flying across the arena.

As Yang landed she said "Alright pretty boy... You can hit hard I admit that." She then began to fire shotgun rounds from Ember Cecilia as she shouted "But it's gonna take a whole lot more than that!"

Before the shells reached him Saix lifted his claymore and used it as a shield to block the projectiles as he slowly walked forwards, his expression not changing one bit.

'For the love of Oum, does this guy have a stick up his ass or something?' Thought Yang as Saix got closer to her. 'It doesn't matter just need him to hit me with that oversized club a few times'

As Saix was just two feet away from her Yang rushed forward and proceeded to release a fury of punches, with them either hitting Saix or being blocked by his claymore. "Not liking it, huh tou-" Yang stared but stopped when she felt something hit her legs.

Saix had swung his claymore and swiped her legs before swinging upwards knocking her into the air. He then proceeded to jump upwards land a fury of blows in midair, before swinging downwards hitting Yang and knocking her downwards with enough force to make a small crater.

Landing, his face did not show surprise when Yang began to stand up. Neither was he surprised when Yang's eyes had revealed themselves to have turned into a fierce shade of red.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Yang as she felt her semblance activate from the force of Saix's mighty blows. "But... The show starts for real now!" She said as she charged forward.

In the stands the rest of team RWBY and JNPR watched the fight commenting once in a while.

"He seems to specialize in powerful strikes." Said Pyrrha as Saix tried to hit Yang again. "He has decent speed but his power only serves to fuel Yang's own strength." She finished as Yang landed a punch to Saix's sternum.

"Yang's got this in the bag!" Said Ruby as she cheered her sister on. "This guy is strong sure, but he's just fighting the worst person possible right now" she continued as she winced when Yang landed a nasty right hook on Saix's face.

"I don't know Ruby... Something doesn't feel right..." Said Blake as looked at the heart shaped moon before doing a double take.

"Guys... Is that moon getting brighter?!" She said as the others looked up.

And indeed it was and soon other students began to notice the phenomenon. As soon as the moon reached the apex of its brightness Saix suddenly spoke for the first time since the fight started.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, surprising the students with his sudden outburst, before swinging his claymore and landing a brutal blow on Yang's stomach, sending her sliding away from him.

"Moon! Shine down!" He yelled before he was suddenly covered in the same flames his weapon had appeared in.

"His semblance! That's what we forgot!" Said Jaune as they beheld the sight.

"What the..." Yang started before stopping in shock.

As the flames covering Saix disappeared they revealed him to be unharmed but not unchanged. His blue hair had become spikier and, with some students cringing as they noticed, his scar had opened up, becoming bigger and jagged. But the most notable feature was when he opened his eyes to reveal that they had become a shade of pure yellow, sclera and all.

But he wasn't the only one who had changed. His weapon had transformed with him. The circle on the tip of the claymore had divided into two large halves, each half lined with four enormous spikes.

Saix proceeded to break the silence "Can you feel it!? The moon's power!" He howled as a burst of aura shot out of him, with any of it that hit the floor igniting in his signature flames.

Yang's shock proceeded to fade as she gained a smirk on her face. "I see now... They didn't choose you to give me an easy fight... They chose you because we're similar!" She yelled as she began glowing in a golden aura. "This just got a whole lot more fun!" She yelled as her own aura burst, the igniting the floor in golden fire.

As they charged at one another Weiss couldn't help but say it "So his semblance turns him into a raving loon!?" As the battle became more ferocious, blue-black flames clashing with gold ones.

"No..." Said Blake as she looked at the moon. "His semblance must be this 'Berserker' state that's tied to the moon." She finished as Saix's claymore struck the ground, flames shooting out on impact.

"So he's part Beowolf?!" Yelled Nora excited as she looked at Saix in awe.

Pyrrha started "Nora that's completely rid-" but was interrupted by Jaune.

"Pyrrha I'm honestly going to have to agree with Nora, I swear to Oum this guy has fangs!" Said Jaune as he pointed to the howling Saix, who indeed did have fangs.

But before Pyrrha could say anything, Saix howled in his moon-induced rage once more.

"MOVE ASIDE!" He yelled as he threw his claymore at high speeds toward Yang.

"Crap!" Yelled Yang as she ducked underneath the claymore before charging towards Saix, intent on taking the opportunity she had while he was unarmed.

Well. She would have, if Saix had not suddenly slammed her with his claymore.

"What!? But he just threw it!" Yelled Ruby, since she had not seen Saix make any movement toward his thrown claymore.

"Over there." Said Ren as he pointed to the right. Indeed in the ground was Saix's claymore right where he threw it.

"But how-" Weiss began before it disappeared in flames.

"It must be his semblance." Said Blake. "Useful for a berserker, he won't ever be without a weapon while he's in this state." She finished as Saix prepared for another attack.

"ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" He roared as proceeded to run, swinging his claymore wildly as he left a trail of flames and claymore copies in his wake.

Yang tried her hardest to dodge Saix's assault, but unfortunately the blows he had landed on her started to wear her down, this being her undoing as Saix reached her and began his brutal assault.

Repeatedly knocking her in the air and downwards he finished his attack with a cry of "BEGONE!", A pillar of fire erupting as his claymore and Yang hit the ground.

"Yang lost..." Said Ruby.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Ruby..." Said Blake as she saw her partner on her hands and knees, her right hand clutching something.

"You... You... YOU INSANE ANIMAL! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Showing the strands of hair in her fist, before roaring "IM GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Her aura showing her anger exploding outward, managing to match Saix's aura.

"What?!" Was all Saix could manage to say before Yang charged forward, grabbing one of Saix's claymores as her aura gained a red tint.

Before Saix could react Yang was upon him, claymore swinging upwards as she knocked him into the air roaring "Let's see how you like it!".

Jumping upwards Yang, with the help of the claymore guiding her, managed to copy Saix's Eclipse combo and Magna Storm finisher, and unfortunately for Saix this resulted in him being knocked out of his berserker state.

"Holy shit!" Yelled Jaune and a good portion of the student body as Yang proceeded to charge her aura into her fist, as proceeded to gain a dragon-shaped aura.

"It's over!" She yelled as she dived downwards her fist impacting against Saix's gut as they impacted the ground, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Wow..." Said Ruby with sparkles in her eyes. "Yang is so cool!"

As Yang jumped out of the smoke, her semblance deactivated as her exhaustion caught up with her. As the smoke cleared it revealed Saix unconscious in a crater. But then his body dissipated into data, indicating she had won the match.

(End KH2.5 OST The 13th Dilemma)

After a few moments of silence the audience burst into cheers as they applauded Yang for her victory.

"Very impressive Miss Xiao Long." Said Ozpin as he entered the arena, which had begun to repair the damages caused by the fight. "You managed to score a victory your very first battle and for that I applaud you."

Yang smiled at the praise while the applause began to die down. "But!" Ozpin said, "You still have a long way to go before you can win a victory against Saix at his full power.", when Ozpin had said that the students were shocked at that information.

"Full power?!" yelled team RWBY and JNPR as they tried to digest that information.

"Yes. You see the DTD system has a difficulty setting. Depending on the setting the opponent is stronger or weaker. But only upper year students will have accesses to the highest difficulties possible since we don't want lower year students getting injured in fights they cannot win." Said Ozpin as he allowed that information to sink in.

"Now…." He continued as he looked at the students. "We are going to let three more students volunteer for the day before we allow you to leave. So who wou-" but before he could finish a burst of flower petals appeared beside him, revealing the form of Ruby Rose.

"Well. I guess that answers my question." Ozpin quipped before turning to face Yang. "Are you able to walk back to your seat?" he asked.

"Yeah." Yang said as she looked at her little sister. "Knock em dead sis!" Yang said, encouraging her sister.

"You bet Yang!" said Ruby as she watched her sister walk back to their teammates. "I'm ready headmaster!" she told Ozpin who nodded. "Very well Miss Rose." He said as he walked back to the control board. "I have the perfect opponent for you."

After waiting a few moments to let the arena quiet down another white circle appeared with the usual data blocks and numbers. When they disappeared it revealed another figure in a black coat. But before they could question this, a single glowing flower petal started floating towards the figure.

"What the…." Said Yang as the petal came closer to the figure as he opened his palm and extended his hand upwards.

And as soon as the petal touched his palm a literal storm of petals burst from his palm as they came together to create a weapon. As soon as the petals disappeared Ruby gasped as she beheld the weapon in the figures hand. It was a large scythe that matched Crescent Roses size, with a long green curved handle. Its main blade was curved and colored pink and black with another oval shaped blade attached to the top of the handle, connected by a symbol similar to the one on Saix's claymore.

"What is this…" said Ruby as she beheld the scythe, but stopped when the figures free hand went towards his hood lowering it. Underneath the hood was a man with feminine features, blue eyes, ruffled shoulder length rose pink hair that managed to look like petals, and, to the dismay and jealousy of some girls in the audience, pale pink lips.

"No way that is a dude" said Yang as the man revealed his face. "I mean he's so… so…"

"Gorgeous?" Said Weiss as she looked at his lips with a bit of envy.

"Exactly!" Said Yang as in the background Jaune looked a bit conflicted.

Ozpin's voice broke the noise as he announced the man that was Ruby's opponent. "Allow me to introduce, The Graceful Assassin, Marluxia"

"Hmph. Well then little girl… Prepare yourself." Said Marluxia in a deep voice that didn't match his appearance.

"What?" said Ruby as she readied Crescent Rose.

"For your heart shall be judged!" he said as he swung his scythe releasing a crescent wave of pink energy that teared through the ground towards Ruby.

 _Next Time on Remnant Data Battles, The Storm of Petals!_

(A/N: Well. I think that's a good place to end it. Remember! After Ruby there will be two more battles to vote for before I take a small break for a few days, so cast your votes now!)


	5. Chapter 3

(Play KH1.5 OST Scythe of Petals)

"For your heart shall be judged!" Said Marluxia as he swung his scythe, firing a pink crescent wave of energy that tore through the ground as it flew towards Ruby.

"Woah!" Yelled Ruby as she used her semblance to dodge the energy, the petals she left behind scattering as the wave flew by.

"Okay! Let's go then!" She said as she fired Crescent Rose, using the recoil to increase her speed.

In the audience Yang just couldn't help but say it. "Are we sure Ruby's not fighting a guy version of herself or something?" As her eyes followed the fast paced combat between the two scythe wielders.

"Well..." Jaune started as he raised his fingers. "Oversized Scythes? Check. Petals scattering all over the place?" He said as the petals of roses and cherry blossoms began to fall on the audience. "Check. Black and red color schemes?" He said while giving a more critical look at Marluxia's hair. "Eh. Pinks close enough. Check. So yeah I think your right Yang." He finished as Ruby ducked under a 360 degree swing of Graceful Delilah.

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Weiss as she gave an impressed look as Marluxia managed to deflect Ruby's shots with his scythe. "Tell them Blake." She said turning to Blake.

But Blake's mind was somewhere else as she remembered something that she was told by someone she considered a friend once.

" _Did you know that some people consider these petals to represent the transient nature of life and death Blake?_ " Said a Man with red hair and what appeared to be horns, in a black suit.

"Blake?" A voice interrupted her from her thoughts as she looked at the speaker.

"Oh! Yeah. It's probably just a coincidence Yang, don't worry about it." She said as she returned her attention to the fight.

"Scatter!" Said Marluxia as he appeared behind Ruby, his scythe prepared for an overhead swing.

But then Ruby did something completely unexpected. As the scythe came downwards she did a black flip avoiding the scythe as it impacted the ground creating a crater, before landing on the blade.

"Holy shit..." Said Yang as they beheld the sight as Ren swore he heard a few people say "But dat black flip though."

With Ruby's feet planted on the blade she suddenly spun around, Crescent Rose changing into its sniper mode in the progress, as she pointed the gun at Marluxia's chest.

"Bye!" Said Ruby as she fired a high impact dust round straight to Marluxia's chest, sending him flying towards a wall.

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark." Said Jaune as he winced but it soon faded as Marluxia stood up once more.

"Alright then..." Muttered Marluxia as he cocked his arm back.

"Sink into the darkness!" He yelled as he was encased in a black and pink orb before it shot behind Ruby.

Ruby was just able to turn backwards and raise her scythe to block Marluxia's swing and the proceeding energy wave.

Ruby grunted as she slid back, stopping just as Marluxia slammed his scythe into the ground, creating a shockwave that shook the whole arena.

"Woah!" Yelled Nora as Ren grabbed her to keep her from falling. "That's insane power!" She continued as she thanked Ren.

"This isn't good... This guy has strength and powerful ranged attacks..." Said Weiss as Ruby rolled to dodge another strike from rose haired man. "... And he isn't slow either." She finished as Ruby ran towards the wall before running up it.

Ruby then kicked off the wall before spinning as she became a miniature whirlwind of death.

"Damn it..." Muttered Marluxia as he was forced to dodge but not able to completely avoid the barrage.

"Fine then." He said as moved his arm, three whirlwinds of petals forming as he did.

As soon as he gave the command of "Away!" The petals moved forward to collide with the spinning Rose.

The first dissipated as Ruby collided with it. The second managed to slow her down before joining the first. The last managed to stop her and trap her in its embrace.

"What the-" but before she could finish Marluxia appeared before her and struck her with a quick combo, knocking her out of the petals and sending her flying.

'Tch', She thought as she regained her balance. 'Looks like I have to try out those new dust rounds.' She thought as she took off the clip and replaced it with another that had a small blue symbol.

"Here goes!" She said as she fired revealing that the bullets had ice properties like when she used her combination move with Weiss.

Marluxia continued to dodge the bullets but Ruby got a lucky hit when one of the bullets managed to clip his coat tail, sticking it to the ground. '

'No!' Thought Marluxia as he was fell onto his back as he was forced down from his jump.

Ruby then pressed her advantage as she charged forward slicing Marluxia before turning around repeating the process a few times before firing her scythe and hitting him with enough of force free him from the ice he was trapped by.

As Marluxia stood up from the blow his eyes gained a sharp look as he look at Ruby.

"Play times over." He muttered as he raised his free hand.

"Is he really going to use the petal move again?" Asked Jaune as he saw the petals forming.

"No... This is something different." Said Ren as he noted that the petals weren't forming the whirlwinds from last time.

Marluxia then put his hand on his chest as the petals started whirling around him! He was soon covered in a tornado of his own petals as he charged towards Ruby.

As Ruby blocked the swing of the rose haired mans scythe, she suddenly noticed a strange sensation on her hands. Looking downwards her eyes widened as she saw her hands being cut by the petals!

"Oh no!" She said as she jumped away from Marluxia, trying to get some distance between them as her aura healed the cuts on her hands.

"Woah! That's a hell of a shield!" Said Yang as Ruby switched to ranged combat to avoid the petal shield.

"Yes... The petals must be made of energy just like his ranged attacks." Said Pyrrha as the petals blocked the bullets from Crescent Rose.

"Wait! Where did he go!?" Yelled Nora as Marluxia suddenly disappeared.

"Behind her!" Said Weiss as they saw the blade of Marluxia's scythe appear from the ground, before it started to spin rapidly towards Ruby.

But the blade only hit petals as Ruby dodged once more. As Ruby reappeared, Marluxia rose from the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Well... As much as I have enjoyed our battle... I'm afraid I'm going to have to end it now my little flower..." Said Marluxia as he rose into the air.

"What!?" Yelled Ruby yelled with a small blush on her face.

"Sink into the void!" He yelled as 3 large circles surrounded by thorns appeared, as they began to suck Ruby in.

"Oh boy!" She yelled as she tried to use her semblance to run, but alas, it only delayed the inevitable as she was forcefully sucked into one of the circles.

"Ahhh!" She yelled as she felt her aura drain every moment she was in the circle.

But before it could get worse an alarm sounded as the circles disappeared.

(End KH1.5 OST Scythe of Petals)

"What...?" Mumbled Ruby confused she saw her aura on the main screen, it was in the red.

"Well." Said Marluxia as he appeared behind Ruby, who released a small 'Eep!', as he spoke "That was enjoyable little rose." As Ruby turned to face him.

"Have this..." He said putting something in her hand. "... And come back to face me again when you're ready, there are so little people who appreciate our weapons." He finished as he disappeared as she nodded.

Opening her hand she noticed it was a blue and cyan jewel but before she could examine it more Ozpin appeared behind her as she came back to reality.

Hearing the applause Ruby got for her efforts Ozpin said "That was an excellent effort Ruby."

"Oh... Thank you sir." She said as Ozpin continued, "Just keep training and I'm sure you'll defeat him." At her nod he sent her back to her seat before speaking, "Now... Who wants to go next?" He said as multiple hands shot up.

"Let's see... Ah! Come on down-"

(A/N: Cut! And that's Ruby's battle with Marluxia. You'll notice there was no doom counter. I decided to leave that for higher difficulty fights against him, anyway I really enjoyed writing that one. I hope you guys enjoyed it to. Remember to leave in the reviews who you want to see fight! See you next time on Remnant Data Battles!)


	6. Chapter 4

(A/N: And here is the next one! But this one is special! This is a two for one! One of them is a battle I really wanted to write and so I did! At the end of the chapter I am going to drop some info for you guys so let's get started!)

"Come on down Mr. Arc!" _Said_ Ozpin as Jaune gained a look of apprehension.

"Go on Jaune! You'll do great." Pyrrha said, supporting Jaune.

"Yeah! Break their legs Jaune!" Nora said as she cheered her leader on while Ren gave a nod to convey his support.

"Okay... I can do this." Jaune said as he began the trek down to arena.

When Jaune reached the arena Ozpin had already traveled back to the control board preparing to set up the next battle. "Are you ready Mr. Arc?"

"Yeah... I am!" Jaune said with a burst of confidence.

"Excellent." Ozpin said as he typed in the commands.

When the customary white circle appeared and disappeared again it left another figure in a black coat.

"Jeez. What's with all the coats?" Said Yang as she looked at Jaune's opponent.

"Maybe they're part of the group that had something to do with the creation of the DTD?" Suggested Blake.

But before Yang could respond the figure whined "Oh man oh man... Why did it have to be me..."

Taking off his hood the figure revealed himself to be younger than his previous comrades by a noticeable degree. He had cyan eyes and dirty-blonde hair in a odd mullet style.

"Why couldn't they choose someone else!? Like Xiggy... Or Axel... Or hell even the boss man himself!" He continued as he noticed Jaune had his weapons out.

"Well... He is... Different." Ruby said as some students snickered at Demyx's cowardice.

"I wonder though..." Said Pyrrha as she remembered his words. "Who are 'Xiggy' and 'Axel'?"

"He also mentioned something about a 'boss man'." Said Ren as Demyx slowly inched away from Jaune. "Perhaps they are a part of the same group? But I can't even begin to imagine the power of the leader from what we've seen of the others."

"Can I also mention that so far all these guys have been hot? Hell even Saix was good looking before he went bonkers." Said Yang as the girls agreed with her.

"Yeah... Even if I did think Marluxia was a girl at first." Said Nora as she remembered laughing at Jaune's reaction.

"You think it's a requirement to be pretty to join their group?" Joked Ruby as the others laughed.

Back in the arena Jaune shouted "Really?! I get the guy who doesn't even want to fight?!"

"Don't worry Mr. Arc, he will fight. Now... May I introduce... The Melodious Nocturne, Demyx." Ozpin said with a small smile of amusement.

"Hey old man! Are you sure I just can't forfeit?" Demyx said as he pleaded to Ozpin, to no avail.

"For the love of Oum! Who is this kook?!" Jaune said exasperated.

When Jaune said this Demyx suddenly gained a cold and serious expression on his face. "Silence." He said darkly before raising his hand.

A dome of water had appeared around Demyx as the water converged into his hand. Suddenly a blue sitar appeared in his hand as he lowered it.

"A guitar? Really?" Yang snorted. "Is he going to bore Jaune to death or some-" but she was interrupted when Demyx started to play the sitar.

(Play KH2.5 OST The 13th Dilemma)

"Dance water dance!" Said Demyx as musical notes made of water suddenly appeared. (A/N: Poor Jaune... Get ready to experience hell from that fuck boy Demyx)

"Oh... That was unexpected." Said Yang as Jaune began to engage the water forms.

"Jeez! These things are tougher than they look!" Yelled Jaune as he continued to fight the forms. "Wait! Where did he..."

But before he could finish Jaune was suddenly blasted towards the wall by a stream of water. "Who's the kook now?" Demyx said as bubbles appeared behind him. "Go!"

As the bubbles launched themselves towards Jaune he managed to stand up and use his shield to deflect them while advancing towards Demyx rapidly.

"Run, run away!" Demyx yelled as he managed to doge Jaune's attack when he got near. But unfortunately Jaune did not let up and he managed to land a few strikes before Demyx blocked with his sitar.

"Back off!" Demyx yelled as he kicked Jaune away and checked his sitar for damage. Sighing in relief he yelled "You could have scratched that you k-" but he was interrupted by the shield that slammed into his face.

Demyx growled as began to play his sitar again as a line of water pillars erupted in front of Jaune, forcing him to retreat.

"This isn't good..." Ruby muttered as the battle continued. "This guy's guys control of water is incredible!" She said as Demyx slid on his knees, water pillars erupting in his wake.

"Yes I'm afraid so..." Said Pyrrha as Jaune fought more summoned water forms. 'If Jaune had his semblance he might have had a greater chance!' She thought as Jaune grabbed one of the musical notes and swung it around.

"Ah! I'm wet!" Yelled Weiss as the others looked at her strangely before their eyes widened. Indeed Weiss and a few others were wet from the water that had been sent flying from the battle below.

"Ah here's one of my favorites!" Demyx yelled as he began to walk towards Jaune while playing a different tune on his sitar.

As Demyx got closer to Jaune a wall of water pillars appeared in front of him and bubbles rained above him forcing the blonde to back away and keep his shield above his head as Demyx got closer.

When Jaune's back hit the wall he was quickly trying to think of a plan. 'Think Jaune think!' Before his eyes widened as he remembered something he read online.

'Throwing your weapon always works!'

"Well here goes nothing..." He muttered as he threw his shield towards him.

"Ain't it a-" Demyx was interrupted by the shield that hit his face as it bounced back to Jaune. "OOWW!" He yelled losing control of his water.

But... This had the unfortunate effect of making one of the pressure streams hit Jaune in... The money maker.

"It worked! It really-" Jaune began before he clutched his groin and screamed a silent scream.

"OHHHHHH!" Yelled many a man in the audience as they clutched their own groins.

"That's gotta hurt..." Said Cardin as he winced in sympathy. Hey! Even he wasn't enough of a dick to hit someone in the dick!

"I don't even have one and I felt that!" Yelled Yang as the other girls nodded.

"You hit me in the face!" Yelled Demyx as he clutched his face.

"Yeah! Well you hit me in the dick!" Yelled Jaune as he managed to get on one knee, his aura working to ease the pain.

"But you hit me in the face!"

"You hit me in the dick!"

"You know what!? Let's see if you can keep to the beat!" Yelled Demyx as he dashed forward in a burst of speed.

"What!?" Yelled Jaune as Demyx was upon him striking him a few times with his sitar, before summoning pillars to send him flying once more.

When Jaune landed on the ground he quickly threw his shield again, this time Demyx dodged it.

"Ya missed!" He taunted, before the shield bounced back from the wall and hit Demyx in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He yelled before Jaune ran forward, managing to catch his shield, and unleashed a fury of slashes upon Demyx.

Jaune would have kept going, if not for the pillar of water that separated him form Demyx. But before he could move to get around it he heard someone say "Ain't it a blast?"

Quickly turning around he saw Demyx, sitar ready to knock him into next week. He noticed that he would not have enough time to use his shield to block... But he did have the chance to strike.

As Demyx swung his sitar, Jaune swung his sword resulting in them hitting each other and sending them flying from the force of their blows.

They soon impacted the walls with enough force to leave indentations groaning from the pain.

"Hey... You want to call this a draw man?" Demyx said as he clutched his stomach.

"Yeah... That would be nice." Jaune said as he clutched his head from the blow he received from the sitar.

That thing was heavier than it looked!

"Kay... Sorry about hitting you in the balls dude..." Demyx said wincing at his accidental attack.

"Sorry about hitting you in the face... And calling you a kook." Jaune said as he managed to get out of the wall.

"It's cool. I'm just glad this is finally over..." Demyx said as he began to disappear in data.

"Yes! I'm free!" He yelled before he disappeared.

(End KH2.5 OST The 13th Dilemma)

"Well Mr. Arc. I think the match is a draw then." Ozpin said as he watched the arena repair and dry itself.

"Yeah... I'm- I'm gonna go sit down..." Jaune said as he walked back to his friends, receiving applause for his efforts in battle.

When the arena had finished its repairs Ozpin looked through the arena for the last volunteer of the day.

"Ah! Miss Belladonna! I'm glad you have decided to volunteer." Ozpin said as Blake walked down to the arena. "Then you shall be the last volunteer for them day before we finish this assembly." He continued as he walked back to the control system.

"Prepare yourself Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said as he finished typing in the commands. "This one is not like the others." He continued as the white circle appeared.

As the data vanished it revealed another figure about as tall as Blake in a black coat, but this one was indeed different. Instead of the coat being all black, it had magenta flame patterns on the sleeves and coat tails.

"A different coat? Is that it?" Questioned Weiss as the figure kept its head down. "How is this-" but she stopped when the figure raised its head up.

In the shadows of the hood all that could be seen was two disc-shaped blood red eyes as it looked right at Blake.

"What!? This thing- it's not normal!" Said Ruby as the arena began to grow darker.

"What's going on? Why is Ozpin making it darker?" Questioned Pyrrha as she looked at Ozpin.

"Oh no, don't look at me children. The cause of this darkness is our friend right there." Said Ozpin as he motioned towards the figure.

'I guess that night vision is going to come in handy' Thought Weiss as she saw Blake draw her weapons.

"Are you prepared?" Ozpin asked Blake as she nodded. "Good. Begin!"

(Play KH3D OST: The Dread of Night)

As soon as Ozpin let the fight begin the figure summoned a black and red short-sword made of dark energy as it dashed forward and collided with Gambol Shroud.

But it did not let this stop its attacks. Putting Blake on the defensive the figure began a wild combo that forced her to block and use her shadow clones to dodge.

Jumping back, Blake switched her sword to its pistol form as she opened fire on the figure. But the figure countered by making small arrows made of dark energy as they collided with the bullets.

Blake soon stopped firing her gun as she switched it back to its sword form and ran towards the figure while she deflected its arrows, but her instincts suddenly screamed at her to move aside. Trusting her instincts she side stepped just in time to avoid the blood red claw that shot out of the ground where she was standing before.

"Gross!" Said Yang as she noticed that under the claw was a blood like pool "This thing is pure nightmare fuel…" She said as Blake dodged another claw, this time summoned in the air in front of her instead of the ground.

Using another clone to dodge another claw, Blake was distracted when one of the arrows nicked her arm. "What?!" She said as she noticed that her body felt like it was burning. 'What…? Poison!' She realized as her aura began to remove it from her body as she thought 'I can't get hit by anymore of those arrows…'

Jumping back she launched a wave of energy at her opponent while she left a clone in her original spot. As the figure dodged her attack it charged towards her clone and swung it's sword at its midsection, but the clone disappeared as Blake appeared behind the figure and slashed at it with both the blade and sheath of Gambol Shroud before she knocked it into the air.

'Now is my chance!' She thought as she fired another energy wave at the figure, this time scoring a direct hit, as it fell to the ground before she changed her weapon to its kusarigama form and struck the figure multiple times.

'Time for the finisher…' She thought as she wrapped Gambol Shroud around the figures waist and began to swing it in circles, firing the gun to give it more speed, before she released it and sent the figure flying into the wall hard enough to leave a large hole.

"She did it!" Said Ruby as Blake changed Gambol Shroud back to normal.

"I'm afraid not Ruby." Said Ozpin as he appeared behind them. "This fight is just beginning."

Looking towards the arena they saw the figure walk out of the hole as dark energy began to cover it in a protective cocoon.

"What's going on…" Said Nora as the cocoon finished forming.

"Is… Is it evolving in some way?" Said Pyrrha as Blake got into a defensive stance.

"Let's just say… There is a reason why this creature is called 'The Nightmare'."

And as Ozpin said those words the cocoon shattered to reveal the figure standing, but changed. For one they could no longer see the disc-shaped eyes it sported before and its body looked more… shapely, to say the least. In fact it looked female.

But before anyone could question this many a student gasped as the figure removed its hood to reveal… Blake bow and all!

"Wait?! What?!" Said Yang as the Nightmare opened its eyes to reveal glowing blood red iris' instead of Blake's gold.

Unfazed, Blake was about to attack once more but stopped when the Nightmare put 'her' palm on her face and made a tearing motion as dark energy covered its face, and as soon as the energy vanished Blake's eyes widened as she saw her lookalike had donned a mask. But not just any mask, a Grimm mask. The same type that the White Fang would wear.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Yang as their eyes widened at the sight of the mask before the Nightmare dashed forward with a dark copy of Gambol Shroud as it engaged Blake in combat once more.

"It seems Miss Belladonna must have bad experiences with the White Fang…" Said Ozpin as he looked at his students.

Slightly panicking Ruby said "Why would that be sir?!"

"Because… this creature has a very special ability, the ability to peer inside you and see your greatest fears, or 'nightmares' to put it so." Ozpin said as the Nightmare shot multiple claws at Blake.

"No way… That thing can't be real!" Said Weiss as she shivered at the increased ferocity of the Nightmare.

"Oh but they are real Miss Schnee, Extremely rare and rarely seen, but quite real. In fact the last sighting was quite possibly… Before the great war I believe?" Ozpin said as Blake forced the Nightmare back. "Though of course, I do hope with all my heart that none of you ever encounter one in real life."

Shivering, team RWBY and JNPR looked back to Blake and their eyes widened as a red line shot towards her and caught her ankle.

"Gahhhh!" Blake yelled as small black and purple balls were dropped all over the arena while her aura meter dropped.

"It- It's draining her aura?!" Jaune yelled in shock.

"Indeed it is Jaune, that is the reason why these creatures are considered Nightmares." Said Ozpin as the line released Blake.

Falling to one knee Blake was lightheaded as the Nightmare began to walk towards her. 'I have to move…' She thought as her arm accidently touched and absorbed one of the small balls. 'What?!' She thought in shock as she felt a little bit of her aura return to her.

'How can this be…? Of course! It doesn't have an aura so it can't take it for itself!' She thought as she looked at the balls lying on the floor. 'I have one shot at this.' She thought as she loaded a clip of fire dust bullets into Gambol Shroud.

As the Nightmare reached her and swung its copy of Gambol Shroud at her she put her plan in motion as she left multiple explosive clones and ran across the arena as she collected her dropped aura.

Collecting the last of her aura she turned and noticed that the Nightmare did not escape the explosion unharmed, as its partially broken mask and singed coat revealed.

'Let it go Blake… Let it go… It's all behind you now.' She thought as she took a few breaths to calm herself. "I'm ending this nightmare now." She muttered as she loaded another special clip of dust rounds into her weapon.

As the Nightmare fired its poison arrows at Blake once more, she deflected them as she ran in a circle around it, leaving behind a clone until she completed the revolution. The Nightmare's visible eye then widened when it saw six Blake's surrounding it, each prepared to fire an energy wave at it.

"Go back to the dark!" Yelled Blake as she and her clones fired there attacks, causing an explosion and large shockwave.

"Is it over?" Asked Ruby as the smoke began to clear.

And she received her answer when the Nightmare was revealed, clutching its chest and disappearing into darkness and data. At the sight of this the audience burst into cheers as Blake slowly walked back to her team in exhaustion, both mentally and physically.

(End KH3D OST: The Dread of Night)

"Congratulations Blake." Said Ozpin as Blake rejoined her teammates. "And congratulations to everyone who volunteered to display the DTD." Slowly as the cheers went down Ozpin began to explain the last part of the assembly.

"Now, I just want to let you know that starting tomorrow you may begin to use the DTD. To use it you must connect your scroll to it in order to select the options for your fight. As I said before, higher difficulties are for upper year students only, do I make myself clear?" Ozpin said as he looked upon his students.

Receiving their confirmation he said "Excellent! I hope that the DTD helps all of you improve tremendously! And who knows? Perhaps our benefactors may add more to the system down the road. Classes are dismissed for the day. Thank you for your time."

As team RWBY and JNPR went back to their dorm rooms they had a strange feeling that things would be changing in Beacon pretty soon.

(A/N: And cut! Awesome! Okay guys! Now that the "prologue" is done you can now begin to vote for team battles! Let's see what you guys can up with! Also don't get me wrong, I like Jaune… But I couldn't help but write the fight like that. Anyway, if you guys have the time check out my new story the "Kingdoms of Remnant" I would appreciate it if you could. I'll see you guys next time!)

 _Next time on Remnant Data Battles: "The Fire Lord" versus "The Ice Queen"!_

 _"Got it memorized?"_


	7. Chapter 5

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

I own nothing

 _Team RWBY's Dorm_

After the assembly team RWBY and JNPR went to RWBY's dorm to hangout and discuss the events of the day.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to get into another fight." Yang said as she lay on her bed.

"Well we're glad you're so excited." Pyrrha said as sat down and ate one of the snacks JNPR brought. "By the way, how did it feel to fight against your opponents?" She asked as she looked at the others.

"It felt… different in way." Yang said as she remembered her fight. "Saix was so… calm and collected like Blake." She said as she looked at her partner. "Yet when his semblance kicked in I felt like I was fighting a Grimm."

"Yeah but while you got the loon I got the guy who didn't want to fight." Jaune said as he looked at his friends.

"Well… not at first Jaune. But still, you did a great job despite Demyx's advantages." Pyrrha told Jaune as she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks… but still I got lucky. I bet if it was someone else I would have gotten destroyed." Jaune said as he reddened a bit.

"Chin up Jaune!" Ruby said as she looked at the blonde boy. "At least you got a draw while Blake and Yang won their fights…"

"Ruby don't beat yourself up for losing." Blake said as she looked at her leader.

"I agree." Weiss said as she looked at her partner. "Did you see how strong Marluxia was? I honestly think that we would have to fight as a team to beat him!" Weiss said as she thought back to the fight.

"Honestly I believe your correct Weiss. I myself believe that Marluxia may be one of the stronger members of the group him and the others are in, really Ruby lasting as long as you did is quite a feat! I also think that you managed to impress him." Ren said as Ruby blushed a bit from the praise.

"Speaking of which… I saw him put something in your hand!" Yang said as she looked at Ruby with a teasing smile. "Come on what is it?"

Blushing, Ruby took out the gem that Marluxia had given her after their fight as she showed it to the others. The jewel was blue and cyan and it resembled two diamonds with concave edges stacked on top of each other. The lower diamond was slightly larger, two spikes jutting from it upper sides, two large wing-like additives connected to the lower corners that appeared to have 'feathers', and four thin conical spikes at the base.

(A/N: Look up KH2 Lost Illusion if you didn't figure it out)

"Shiny…" Nora muttered as she tried to touch it, only to have Ren lightly slap it away.

"Weiss have you ever seen something like this?" Ruby asked as she gave the gem to Weiss.

"No… this isn't a dust crystal or any normal gem from what I have seen." Weiss said as she inspected the gem.

"You might want to save it." Ren said as he looked at the gem. "I can sense aura coming out of it."

Nodding, Ruby put the gem away as she looked towards Blake "Are you okay Blake? I mean… with what happened and all…" She said as she remembered how the Nightmare took her form.

"I'm fine guys." Blake said as her eyes narrowed. "I- I just need to keep reminding myself that's not who I am. Besides, I think Ozpin may have made that fight less difficult because of its ability. So there's no lasting damage."

Nodding Weiss said "I don't know about you guys but the first chance we get we're going to the DTD and I'm trying it for myself."

"Sure! I want to see what other kinds of opponents we can face." Yang said as the others nodded.

"Well, it's about time to turn in." Jaune said as he looked at his scroll.

Packing up JNPR said good night to RWBY as they fell into the realm of sleep eagerly awaiting for the next day.

 _The next day_

The next day the two teams arrived just in time to hear "Scatter!" and see someone thrown into the wall as they were hit by a pink energy wave courtesy of a certain rose haired man.

"And with that I am victorious." Marluxia said as he looked at his opponent's aura meter, which was in the red. Turning around he noticed the two teams saw the spectacle and he gave a small smile as he dissipated into data.

"Well. That was a thing." Yang said as the student who was fighting Marluxia was helped out of the arena by his teammates.

"Let's just get to the command console." Weiss said as they left while Ruby looked on at the floating cherry blossoms before she joined the others.

Reaching the system Weiss connected her scroll as she and the others began to look through the options available.

"Wow! Some of these nicknames are badass!" Yang said as she and the others looked at some of the monikers.

"The Whirlwind Lancer, The Silent Hero, The Gambler of Fate…" Jaune muttered as he looked at the names before his eyes widened "Hey I think I found the leader!" He said as he pointed to the name at the top.

The Superior of the In-Between.

"Let's save that one for later." Weiss said as she scrolled past "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Still… What does the 'In-Between' mean?" Ruby questioned as the others shrugged.

"And look at some of these Grimm!" Said Nora excitedly as she looked through the list.

"Darkthorn, Dustiflier, Behemoth, Wyvern... I can't believe there are so many Grimm that we haven't seen before." Said Pyrrha as they scrolled through the list.

After a few minutes of searching Weiss couldn't decide on an opponent before Yang stepped in.

"Let's see here…" She muttered as she looked at the scroll. "Ah ha! There you are." She said as she found the random option.

"Fine, but if I get something terrible it's on you." Weiss said as she pushed the random button and got into the arena.

"You can do it Weiss!" Ruby cheered as the others joined her while Blake pulled out her little RWBY flag.

When Weiss arrived the customary white circle appeared and dropped off the customary figure in a black coat. From what they could see of this one he was tall and lean while sporting a slightly lazy stance.

"Oh! So I finally get picked huh?" The figure said as he removed his hood to reveal a young man with shoulder length bright red hair that was slicked back into spikes. He also had emerald green eyes and purple markings under each eye that were shaped like reverse-teardrops.

"So ice queen" The man began, ignoring Weiss' cry of 'Hey!', "The names Axel, _Got it memorized_? What's yours?"

Deciding to humor him, Weiss' eyes narrowed as she responded curtly "Weiss Schnee."

"Hmm… White Snow huh? Yeah. I can see it. Your definitely her opposite."He said, muttering the last part.

"So! You ready ice quee-" But before Axel could finish his question he was forced to dodge a strike from Weiss's rapier as he hopped back to gain some distance.

"Well! So eager to fight me eh?!" Axel said whaining a small smile.

"Yang is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Woah! I didn't know you like redheads!" Yang said as she looked at her little sister.

"No Yang I mean it is literally getting hot in here!" Ruby shouted as the others started to sweat slightly.

(Play KH2.5 OST: The 13th Struggle)

"I'm so, FLATTERED" Axel shouted as a ring of fire erupted in the arena.

"Oh shit, that's what you meant." Yang muttered as Axel extended his arms as two rings of fire appeared in his hands.

When the flames dissipated it revealed two chakrams in his hands. The chakrams were red with silver spikes and circles around the edges and two black handles shaped like a cross at the center of each one.

"Allow me to show you why they call me the Flurry of Dancing Flames!" Axel shouted before he stomped the ground and yelled "Burn Baby!" as the floor ignited into flames.

"Woah!" Jaune shouted as the floor ignited "Is this guy a pyro or something?!"

"This is not good for Weiss." Pyrrha said as Weiss engaged Axel. "Her ice has basically become useless and her aura is draining by the second."

Indeed, as the others looked at the aura meters they saw Weiss' aura drop at a slow but steady pace.

Blocking one of the chakrams thrown by the pyro, Weiss hopped back and began to think of a plan. 'Damn it! Even though my aura is stopping it from burning I can still feel the flames!" She thought as the flames were relentless in their attempts to penetrate her aura and burn her.

'I have no choice' she thought as she jumped into the air as a glyph appeared over her feet keeping her away from the flames.

"Well. That's no fun." Axel said as he looked at Weiss' glyph.

Ignoring him, Weiss switched to the red dust she had in order to increase the damage of her physical attacks before she rushed towards Axel, glyphs appearing in front of her to keep her away from the fire.

"Get back!" Axel yelled as he threw a flame covered chakram at Weiss, who jumped over it as she descended upon him.

Blocking the rapier with his other chakram he called back the other and caught it before engaging Weiss in close combat, showing that despite their appearance Axel was capable of using his weapons in melee.

Keeping his arms occupied Weiss made a small motion with her hands toward his feet as a glyph appeared under him.

"Wha-" Axel started before the glyph exploded in ice and launched him upwards, where Weiss was ready to strike him back down. Putting more red dust into her blade she repeatedly slashed Axel before knocking him back to the floor, but when she did this a bright light flashed and forced her to close her eyes. When it ended and Weiss opened her eyes she gasped in shock as the flames that ignited the floor previously had disappeared.

Landing on the ground she quickly dashed towards Axel, intending to cause more damage before he managed to re-ignite the floor, but then he suddenly jumped into the wall of flames!

Skidding to a halt she looked around before she heard a light 'Woosh', trusting her instincts she jumped backwards just in time to avoid Axel hitting the spot where she stood before, a pillar of fire erupting on impact.

"Good job ice queen." Axel said as he looked at Weiss. "Despite your disadvantage you're putting up a pretty decent fight."

Weiss only narrowed her eyes as she prepared another glyph under her feet to increase her speed before her eyes widened when she processed his words. "Wait what?!"

"Come on its pretty obvious that while you got more tricks up your sleeves your main shtick is ice." Axel said as he lazily held his chakrams.

His only response was a glare as Weiss put her plan into motion.

"Sheesh. Can't take a compliment huh? Oh well." He said as he ignited one of his chakrams. "Better than Vexen at least, cuter to." He said as he threw the chakram.

Thanking that the heat from the flames had already made her face slightly red, effectively hiding her small blush, she ducked under the chakram and used her increased speed to dash towards Axel. But when she crossed half the distance she suddenly felt an explosion against her back as she was thrown to the side, nearly hitting the wall of flames.

"Oops. Did I forget to mention that they tend to come back?" Axel said as he twirled his recovered chakram with a small smirk.

Growling as she stood up, Weiss summoned a haste glyph and she began to glow yellow as her speed increased.

'Oh crap is she glowing yellow?! Don't tell me she's gonna pull a-' But before Axel could finish his train of thought Weiss disappeared and reappeared next to him just inches away from hitting him with her rapier. 'Larxene... Fuck my life'

Slashing at Axel, Weiss then proceeded to make a series of glyphs around the arena as she knocked him towards the first one before playing what amounted to tennis… with Axel as the ball as when he impacted the glyphs they sent him flying back to Weiss to start the process again.

"Okay that's enough!" Axel growled as he gained control of himself in midair. "Burn!" He shouted igniting the floor once more and forcing Weiss to stand on her glyph. He then proceeded to ignite both his chakrams and combine them into one large disk.

"See ya!" He yelled as he threw the explosive disk. As the disc exploded Axel's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his body go stiff as he saw four black glyphs form over his ankles and wrists, leaving him vulnerable. "Son of-"

Weiss suddenly jumped out of the flames, with only some minor burns, as she prepared to strike Axel and hopefully end the match.

Well, she would have. If not for the fact that her glyphs suddenly shattered and the flames surrounding the arena extinguished themselves as she suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground heavily breathing.

"Wha- what?!" She said confused.

"Oi! Ice Queen!" Axel said as he caught her attention. "Your auras out!"

Indeed, Weiss aura was in the red from a combination of the flames eating away at her aura and use of her glyphs.

"I'll say though. I was honest when I said you were impressive despite the disadvantages. Give me a ring when you feel like going another round." Axel said as he dissipated into data.

Sighing, Weiss walked back to her friends as they checked her condition.

"You sure there are no burns Weiss?" Ruby said as she looked over her partner.

"I'm fine Ruby calm down." She said as she sat down. "Cant believe I lost that fight though."

"And what did you tell me before Weiss? You did the best you could!" Ruby said as she looked at her partner.

"She's right Weiss! You got a guy who was a perfect counter to your abilities, I'm sure you'll do better next time!" Yang said as she pated Weiss on the back.

Giving a small smile and murmur of "Thanks" Weiss looked around and asked "So who's next?"

(A/N: And end! Remember to vote for who you want to see fight next!)

Omake

"So." Aqua said as she looked at team RWBY and JNPR "You guys want to defeat Vanitas' Remnant?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Yang with a determined look in her eyes "We need help because of his bullshit resistance to damage!"

Indeed despite there best efforts the two teams would throw everything they had at the remnant and it would only shake it off as it continued to kick their asses repeatedly.

Sighing, Aqua said "Okay, I'll help you. First you need to learn this spell."

After a few hours all eight of them had managed to make a decent Mine Square spell and could repeatedly use it without getting tired, as Aqua looked approvingly.

"Okay! Time for the second step." Aqua said as she summoned her Keyblade.

"And that would be?" Jaune asked as he looked at their teacher.

Giving them a, for some reason they couldn't fathom creepy, smile she said "Spam the mine square and DDDDDOOOOODDDDGGGEEEEEE! She yelled the last part as she smacked Jaune in the face with Master Keeper, sending him flying as the others began to frantically spam mine square.

Somewhere in a different universe a green slug alien man yelled "WHY DIDNT YOU DDDDDDDOOOOOOOODDDDGGGGGEEEE!"

(Omake end, Seriously Aqua+Pixie Petal+Mine Square+Cartwheel= Sore thumbs and Voidgear Keyblade.)

Edit 1:I done goofed with Weiss' name so I fixed it.


	8. Omakes

(A/N: I was bored so I decided to write these three omakes while I wait for more people to vote. But the third is cannon to the fic in a way; it will be a prompt for one of battles the students can take part in. So let's do this!)

Omake 1! The duck and the dog

It was another day in the arena like usual. The students had gathered to either take part in a battle or watch some of the others fight. In the audience team's RWBY and JNPR watched team CRDN warm up for their battle.

"Who do you think they picked?" Asked Jaune as he watched team CRDN.

"Probably something easy so they can show off." Said Pyrrha as she looked at Jaune.

"That or something out of their league." Said Blake without looking up from her book.

"It's starting." Said Ruby as the customary white circle appeared in the arena, but this time there was two circles.

Once the data blocks and numbers disappeared it revealed a sight that surprised everyone.

"What." Yang said flatly as she looked at team CRDN's opponents.

"Blake, are you seeing this?" Weiss asked while Blake nodded.

In the arena were two walking animals. The first was a dog in a green outfit with yellow pants and a hat who was barely taller than Ruby. He wielded a round blue shield with a mouse emblem in the center.

The second was a white duck with blue eyes who was a little above Ruby's knees in height. He wore a blue outfit with no pants and a blue hat, he wielded a staff that had a wizard hat on the top.

"Is this… Is this even possible?!" Yang said as she looked at the duo.

"I- I don't know." Blake said as she noticed the duo looked a bit confused.

Before any of them could show any further shock, they heard a large amount of laughing coming from team CRDN. "Really?! Two freakish animals?!" Russel laughed out as he looked at the opposing duo.

"Who are you calling freakish you jerk!" Yelled the duck as he shook his staff menacingly at them, only resulting in more laughter from the four.

"Gwarsh Donald… I don't think they're gonna take us seriously." Said the dog as he looked at his smaller companion.

"Says you, Goofy!" The now named Donald said to his companion.

"All right boys!" Cardin yelled as his team got their laughter under control. "Let's show these animals how we do it!" He finished as his team yelled in agreement.

Cardin then charged forward toward Goofy as he prepared to strike him across the face with his mace.

"I don't want to watch!" Cried Ruby as she covered her eyes, not wanting to see the two get hurt.

"That jerk… I bet he did this on purpose!" Said Pyrrha as she glared at Cardin.

As Cardin reached Goofy, he gave a mighty yell and swung his mace. Yet, to the surprise of everyone, Goofy blocked Cardin's mace with his shield. But the shocking thing was the fact that he didn't even move back an _inch_ as held his ground.

"Ruby, look!" Said Jaune as he got Ruby to open her eyes.

Opening her eyes, Ruby's eyes widened in awe as Goofy wasn't budging despite Cardin's best efforts.

"Hit em now Donald!" Goofy yelled as he blocked another attack from Cardin.

"I got it!" Yelled Donald as he raised his staff into the air. At first nothing happened but after a few seconds lightning rained down and struck team CRDN electrocuting them!

"Oh my Oum…" Muttered Weiss as she looked at Donald's spells.

But the net shocker came when Donald lifted Goofy up on his shoulder and held him like a bazooka!

"Ready pal!?" Goofy yelled as he looked at Donald.

"Roger!" Yelled Donald as he took aim at team CRDN. He then used his magic to launch Goofy as he flew towards the four like a rocket.

And it was on that day that team CRDN got wrecked by Dolan and Gooby.

Omake 2

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Yang yelled as she was sent flying back to the others.

It had started when Ozpin had announced that new opponents had been uploaded into the DTD, including three special opponents where if a team managed to beat one of them they could win prizes. So of course many teams tried to fight, only to get their asses kicked.

This is where we find team RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY trying to fight one of said opponents, the Mysterious Figure (MF) in black. But quite frankly he was a walking load of bullshit, no matter what the three teams did to him he just kept going and going. It didn't help that he was able to hit like a fucking tank.

"DODGE!" Yelled Coco as all three teams avoided the floating energy spheres that shot spikes at them. "So?! Does anyone have a plan?! Cause I I'm almost out of bullets!" Coco yelled as she fired a quick burst to force the MF back.

"My dick… why does he keep hitting me in the dick!" Cried Ren as he cupped his groin. Indeed, for some reason every time the MF attacked Ren he somehow always managed to hit him in the dick.

"Maybe we can hit him-" Jaune started but was interrupted when Yang yelled

"If you say hit him really hard, I will hit you in the dick!" Yang yelled as her semblance activated.

"-really hard." Jaune said as the others began to growl "TOGETHER AT THE SAME TIME!"

The others stopped growling and he received confirmations of 'Yeah, Sure, Lets go, whatever.'

"Now Yang!" Ruby cried as she shot at the MF, leading him towards Yang.

"TAKE THIS YOU CHEAP BASTARD!" Yang roared as she punched him the face. The force of her attack sending him flying towards Yatuhashi.

The large swordsman proceeded to swing his sword and hit him, sending him flying to Nora who proceeded to repeat the process until everyone got a shot before Yang punched him into the virtual cliff.

"Is it over?" Jaune asked as the smoke cleared.

When the smoke cleared it revealed the MF on the ground. But this was short lived when he stood up and began to walk slowly towards them. And if some cosmic force hated them, five black shadows separated from him until they formed themselves into perfect clones of the MF.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Yelled Velvet as the MF and his clones walked in synch.

What proceeded was the MF giving an ass kicking that cemented him as the cheapest opponent in the DTD.

Omake 3 (The semi-cannon one)

"Are you ready Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked Ruby as she nodded enthusiastically. "Good. I'm happy that you decided to volunteer, I'll set up the fight."

The rest of team RWBY and JNPR only watched as Ozpin typed into the DTD. Earlier he had asked for a volunteer to showcase a new opponent who was said to be quite challenging. Before anyone else could, Ruby had appeared in the arena ready for a fight.

"Prepare yourself Ruby!" Ozpin shouted as he typed in the last command as the customary data circle appeared.

When the circle disappeared it revealed a sight that made some humans and many faunus cringe. It was a kneeling man with his back towards the audience. He wore black knee-high boots, black pants, and a tattered black coat with red lining. From the back they could also see that he had long silver hair that reached his waist. But the thing that made them cringe was the _single_ black wing on his right shoulder.

"What- what the hell?!" Shouted Yang as she saw the wing "Why is there only one?!"

"I don't know…" Blake said as kept herself from reaching to her bow "The only thing I can think of is if someone had…" She gulped not finishing her sentence.

But the others understood what she meant. Even Weiss was disgusted at the thought of a person maiming someone, even if that person was a faunus.

"How a person could do something like that to someone I will never know…" Muttered Pyrrha as she saw some faunus students reach for their appendages.

"But why does he keep it? Doesn't it throw him off balance or something?" Jaune said as he looked at the wing.

"Maybe he keeps it to spit in the faces of those that took the other." Ren said as he looked at his leader. "To show that even crippled he still has his pride."

The man then stood up to his full height as he turned around, showing his exposed chest that had two black belts crossing over in an x-shape and his green cat like eyes.

"… You have potential." He said in a deep voice as he looked at Ruby.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she looked at the older man.

The man responded by extending his arm as a burst of dark energy appeared from it. When the energy disappeared it revealed an odachi that was longer than he was tall!

As Ruby drew her weapon the silver haired man got into his stance as he asked her "What is your name?"

"Ruby." She said slightly nervous as she unfolded Crescent Rose into its scythe mode. "What's yours?"

"… Sephiroth."

Omake end!

(A/N: Remember to vote for whom you want to see fight in the next chapter and if you have the time check out my other story "Kingdoms of Remnant"! See ya!


	9. Chapter 6

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(A/N: Kept you guys waiting huh? Ready for the next round?)

"I would like to go." Pyrrha said as the others turned to face her "In truth I'm actually kind of excited." She said as the others nodded.

"Hey Pyrrha, before you go can I try something real quick?" Yang asked as Pyrrha nodded "Thanks."

Getting the scroll she moved through the list of opponents until she found the one she was looking for. Pressing it, a screen that said 'Denied' appeared as a chipper robotic voice said "Access to Number I, The Superior of the In-Between, is denied until all other members of Organization XIII have been fought. Members fought: Four out of Twelve! Fight the remaining Eight members to do battle against the Superior!"

"Huh. I didn't expect that." Yang said as she closed the error screen.

"What I wonder is how powerful this 'Superior' must be if we can't fight him until the others have been fought…" Blake said as the others thought similarly.

"And what's Organization XIII? Have you guys ever heard of them?" Jaune asked as the others shook their heads.

"Maybe they're some obscure group? Possibly the creators of the DTD even?" Pyrrha said.

"Possibly, though only Ozpin can confirm or deny it." Ren said as he took a peak at the scroll.

"I don't know about you guys, but this just makes me want to fight the leader now!" Yang said as she punched her fists together.

"Only you would want to fight someone that is, quite obviously from what we've seen, above your level." Weiss said as she ignored Yang sticking her tongue at her.

"Weiss is right; I mean if leadership is determined by strength then that guy must be powerful in order to be stronger than people like Marluxia or Saix!" Ruby said, ignoring the playfully betrayed look she received from Yang, as she thought of the two organization members the sisters fought.

"Well let's get to it! Let's fight the others until we get to the leader!" Nora said as she took the scroll from Yang and gave it to Pyrrha. "Come on Pyrrha pick one!"

"Okay…" She said as she looked through the list. After a few minutes she finally decided on 'The Whirlwind Lancer'.

"Good luck Pyrrha!" Ruby said as Pyrrha walked down into the arena to await her opponent.

The customary circle of data appeared and disappeared, dropping off the usual figure in a black coat. But while the others definitely had some muscle like Saix and Marluxia or were thin and lean like Demyx, this man was both muscled and broad-shouldered. He proceeded to look around the arena before he caught sight of Pyrrha.

"Ah, so you're going to try and fight me." He said in an accent they couldn't identify before removing his hood to reveal his black hair that was in a deadlock style and his violet eyes. "You know child you are lucky."

"Lucky about what?" Pyrrha said as she got into her combat stance, Milo and Akouo at the ready.

"That the machine is keeping me at a weaker level…" He said as the arena began to get windy.

"Wait what the hell…" Yang muttered as she looked around the arena for the cause of the winds.

"Um, Yang." Weiss said as she pointed at Pyrrha's opponent.

(Play KH2.5 OST: The 13th Dilemma)

"I wasn't known to hold back." He said as six miniature tornados surrounded him.

"A wind semblance?!" Weiss said the tornados suddenly turned into six blue lances.

Grabbing one lance in his right hand and two in his other, the man started to float in the air as the remaining lances surrounded him in a protective manner. "My name is Xaldin, 'The Whirlwind Lancer', prepare yourself child!" Xaldin said as the lances formed a circle in front of him. "Fire!" He yelled as a large ball of compressed wind shot towards Pyrrha.

'Move!' Pyrrha thought as she jumped to the side to avoid the projectile.

Once the projectile dissipated Pyrrha immidetly changed Milo into its rifle mode and begun to open fire, but this proved useless when Xaldin shouted "Wind! Guard me!"

When the bullets reached Xaldin they were immidetly deflected by the lances and winds surrounding Xaldin. Smirking he said "The gun is useless, fight me head on if you want to stand a chance!" as his lances proceeded to turn into larger versions of themselves as they flew towards Pyrrha.

'Time to see if it works.' Pyrrha thought as she hoped back and activated her semblance. As the lances almost reached Pyrrha they suddenly seemed to fall a bit short as Pyrrha managed to dodge the attack. 'Excellent!' She thought as she changed Milo to javelin form and threw it towards Xaldin.

Avoiding it, Xaldin called back his lances as he prepared another attack before he suddenly felt something nick his side. 'What?!' He thought as the javelin managed to hit him despite dodging. 'Strange…'

"This guy… He has to be a monster to have this much aura!" Jaune said as Pyrrha regained Milo and began to fight defensively.

"To build a combat style based around your semblance has to be incredibly aura taxing so I have to agree…" Weiss said as Xaldin combined three lances to increase the range of his swings.

"The wind is also keeping any damage he receives to a minimum." Blake said as Pyrrha managed to land a hit on Xaldin who immediately shrugged it off.

But before anyone could comment something strange happened when Pyrrha managed to block the lances with her shield.

"Is Pyrrha alright?" Ruby said as they noticed that the red-haired girl gained a calculating, yet far off, look in her eyes.

"Maybe sh-" Yang started, but was interrupted when Xaldin's lances suddenly surrounded her and she disappeared! Suddenly she reappeared above Xaldin with his lances pointed downwards as she dived downwards and hit him, creating shockwaves on impact!

"Wait since when could Pyrrha do this?!" Jaune said as Pyrrha repeated the 'Jump' attack.

"She can't, look closely and you'll see the lances guiding her." Ren said as he pointed to the lances.

Indeed the lances guided Pyrrha as she dived towards Xaldin one more time before landing, the lances returning to their master.

"But why would his weapons help the opponent?" Yang said as she thought about Ember Celica doing that.

"Well… the wind is a fickle thing." Blake said as all eyes turned to her. "One moment it can be calm and serene, and the next it could be howling like a bunch of Beowolves chasing their prey." She finished as the others agreed with the metaphor.

As Pyrrha shook off the rush from the diving attacks she noticed a detail missing from Xaldin's wind shield 'It's weaker! The diving attacks must have weakened it!' She thought as she took the opportunity and charged towards Xaldin with Milo in sword form.

'Damn, she figured it out.' Thought Xaldin as he grabbed two of his lances and engaged in battle with Pyrrha. 'If only this goddamn machine wasn't weakening me!' He thought angrily as Pyrrha managed to land several blows on him yet not managing to land any on her. 'Why do I keep missing!'

'This is good! He's getting angrier!' Pyrrha thought as a snarl slowly formed on Xaldin's face, before it quickly turned into a smirk as he yelled "Wind! Guard me!"

"Wha-" Pyrrha started, only to stop when the lances suddenly rotated violently around Xaldin, managing to hit her and knock her away.

"Ouch!" Nora said as Pyrrha got back on her feet "That must have stung."

"It looks like hoping that his shield would stay down for the rest of the fight was just wishful thinking." Ren said as Xaldin combined three lances into one large lance as he did wide swings that forced Pyrrha on the defensive.

"Aura monster indeed…" Weiss muttered as the trio of lances separated and returned to protecting Xaldin.

'Alright… I may have to push a little harder to gain an opening.' Thought the red-haired girl as she charged forward again.

'Hmph.' Xaldin thought as he prepared to send all six lances at her, but when he gave the command the lances moved but they suddenly fought against him. 'What?!' He thought as he tried to regain control of his weapons, not noticing that they were positioned in ways that would let Pyrrha slip through.

When Pyrrha reached Xaldin she immediately began to furiously slash at him with Milo while blocking any lances that attempted to protect Xaldin with her shield, unknowingly gaining the look in her eyes that she had earlier.

When Xaldin made a motion with his arm, she immediately jumped back as the lances rushed to defend their master, recreating his shield in the process. "Let's see how you enjoy it…" Xaldin muttered as he suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

"Wait… this is familiar… Above her!" Jaune exclaimed as Xaldin reappeared above Pyrrha, diving downwards with the same technique she had used earlier.

Unable to dodge the first dive, the red-haired girl was sent sprawling to the ground as she quickly got up and regained her balance, before getting hit again by Xaldin's diving attacks. Getting up from the second attack she managed to start running just in time to feel the shockwaves hit her back as she ran to avoid Xaldin's dives. As she ran she could hear the shockwaves as Xaldin impacted the ground behind her, but just when she thought it was over the lances suddenly circled around her as they began to slowly start spinning faster. 'What's going- Oh no.' She realized as the lances continued to pick up speed.

Deciding that she only had one chance she used her semblance just as Xaldin appeared above her, causing the lances to not be in the correction positions as he dived into the ground messing up the final part of the jump attack and causing him to land face first into the bridge. Taking the opportunity, she proceeded to use the jump attack herself as she dived towards Xaldin, repeating the attack five times. Finally she used her semblance to pin Xaldin to the ground with his own lances.

"What?!" Xaldin cried as he tried to use the winds to get the lances off of him while Pyrrha moved towards him. 'Have to aim it correctly… Now!' He thought as he fired another, albeit weaker without his lances, wind projectile towards her and catching her off guard as it knocked her into the closest wall and made her lose her grip on Milo.

"Damn…" Pyrrha muttered as Xaldin removed the lances and walked towards her. "I admit you were a challenging opponent." Xaldin said as he raised his lance to knock her unconscious.

"Yeah… you to." Pyrrha grinned, before Milo suddenly shot towards her hand as she quickly got up and gave a devastating slash to Xaldin.

(End KH2.5 OST: The 13th Dilemma)

"Ugh!" He grunted as his lances fell and dissipated into winds once more. "…Well played child…" He said before he dissipated into data.

Sighing in relief, Pyrrha walked towards her friends, wincing at some of the soreness that remained from Xaldin's powerful blows. 'There is definitely gonna be some bruises' She thought as she reached her friends.

"Congrats Pyrrha!" Jaune said as Pyrrha took a seat.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Nora said.

"Thank you… even though it was a difficult battle it was still fun!" Pyrrha said as she looked at the others. "So whose turn is it?"

(A/N: End! So yeah, I'm saving Xemnas for last. Why you ask? Meh, He's just that badass. (Doesn't hurt that he's my favorite member of Organization XIII, Sorry Roxas! But you'll always share number two with Xion!... oh god I miss her…) Plus I want it to be awesome when he's finally introduced. Anyway back to point, I hope you guys enjoyed that battle and remember to vote for who you want to see fight next! And if Pyrrha seemed a bit to trigger happy with her semblance don't worry. Teams RWBY and JNPR got their early, the only other team having been there was the one mentioned last chapter, so no one saw Pyrrha going Magneto. Anyway see ya next time!)


	10. Update 2

Hey guys, this is just an update chapter and I want to tell you guys something really important.

The ban list is gone. That's right, you can now vote for ANYONE to fight in this story. It could be Sora, Master Xehanort, Terranort, Riku, it doesn't matter.

I decided to get rid of it because well... I realized it was a fucking stupid idea. Plus there are a lot of fights I want to write and I don't want to limit myself and you guys anymore.

But Xemnas is still locked till the other Members of Org. XIII are fought. Because damnit I'm giving my favorite member a badass entrance!

Also tomorrow I will try my best o upload a Halloween special for this story! Be nice to give myself a birthday present! So you can expect a chapter tomorrow!

That's all for now, so remember go ahead and vote for anyone you want now!


	11. Chapter 7:Halloween Special!

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(A/N: Hey guys, Happy Halloween! This is the Halloween special I promised you guys. So if you guys need help imagining team RWBY's costumes search up mojojoj on twitter. Their fan art is amazing! But not only is RWBY here, but team JNPR as well! And they are dressed up as their namesakes, Joan of Arc for Jaune, Achilles for Pyrrha, Thor for Nora, and Mulan for Ren! So if you guys would also like to give me a present for my birthday please leave a review or constructive criticism! Let's go!)

"Come on Ruby! You'll look amazing!" Yang said as she put the finishing touches of dye on her hair while Blake tied the yellow bow of Yang's dress.

"Seriously Ruby the others are waiting!" Weiss said as she put on her white opera gloves and adjusted her wings.

"It will be okay Ruby, I'm not as happy with my costume either." Blake said as she adjusted the fake cat tail pinned to her and grabbed her pumpkin pail.

Seriously, how Yang convinced her to go as a Neko-Maid she will never know.

"Okay…" Ruby muttered as she walked out of the bathroom to reveal herself in a black and red dress with similarly colored opera gloves, shoes, stockings, and the finishing touch, a set of devil horns, wings, and a tail.

"You look so adorable!" Yang said as she grabbed her and hugged to her chest, unknowingly suffocating her.

"Uh… Yang." Blake said as she pointed to the flailing 'devil'.

"Oh shit!" Yang cried as she released her sister, who cried "Sweet air I love you!", as she began to take gulps of air.

Before Weiss could chastise them, she was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Sighing, she said "Come in!" as the door opened to reveal team JNPR.

"Hey guys!" Nora yelled as she walked into the room. She was dressed in a long-sleeved chain mail shirt that was covered by an armored black vest. She also wore black pants, boots, a red cape, and a silvered winged helmet. Finally in her hand she held a hammer that resembled a mallet.

"Nora be careful with that." Ren said as he walked into the room. He wore a formal green Chinese robe with black and magenta dragon designs on it. He also wore a similarly colored hat with beads hanging off both sides of it.

"Weiss, you look amazing." Jaune said as he walked into the room while Weiss rolled her eyes. Jaune wore silver knight's armor with chain-mail underneath complete with his sword and shield, albeit painted with temporary paint.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said as she walked into the room last. She wore armor similar to her regular attire except a bit more bulky and had armor covering her neck and shoulders. Also it was mostly bronze, gold, and blue. Completing the outfit was a bluish-black cape and a bronze and gold helmet with blue a black plume on top.

"So are you four ready?" Ren asked.

"Yeah let's go! The party starts in twenty minutes!" Yang said as the others left the room while Weiss locked the door.

On their way to the main hall where Beacons Annual Halloween party was held they began to talk and complement each other's costumes.

"Is that real silk?" Weiss asked as she felt Ren's robe.

"Yup straight from the worm and best makers." Ren said while Weiss gained an impressed look.

"You look adorable Ruby." Pyrrha said as she looked at the younger girl's costume.

"Thanks…" Ruby muttered as she looked at Pyrrha's costume. "I like yours to, the cape really pulls it together."

Giving a small thanks Pyrrha was about to talk to Blake, but was interrupted when Nora cried "What's that?!"

Looking towards her, their eyes widened when they saw a red glow coming from the DTD arena.

"Who the heck is in there?" Jaune said as the others wondered as well.

"We should investigate!" Nora said as the others looked at her.

"Nora I'm sure that it's just someone-" Ren started but was interrupted when Nora ran towards the arena, not even bothering to listen.

"Nora!" Ruby yelled as the other girl continued towards the arena.

Sighing, Ren said "Come on, let's go get her." as the others followed him.

 _Arena_

"Weird… Where did it go?" Nora muttered as she looked around for the red glow standing in the arena where the fights took place.

"Nora!" She heard a voice yell as she looked back and saw her friends.

"Don't do that again." Ren said as he walked up to her and gave her a light chastising.

"Hey where did the glow go?" Jaune said as the others noticed a lack of glowing as well.

"Who cares? Let's just get out of here and to the party." Yang said as the others agreed.

But before they could leave the arena the barriers suddenly appeared and closed off the exit.

"What?!" Jaune yelled as the arena fully closed them in "Nora did you do this?!"

"I didn't touch anything!" Nora said as she looked around.

Looking up, Blake's eyes widened as she saw what was above them. "Guys." She said.

She was ignored and again said "Guys."

"Maybe it was team CRDL" Ruby said as the others thought about it.

"GUYS!" Blake yelled as she finally got the others attention. "Look up."

Looking up, their jaws dropped at what they saw "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Yang said.

(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: Destiny's Force)

Floating above them was a floating long, tattered, black cloak with white flame like patterns on the sleeves. But that was it; it was a literal floating cloak with nothing else, only its two-five fingered- hands were visible but even they seemed to be wrapped in the cloak. As it began to descend they were able to notice two last details. The first was a glowing red orb that floated in the lower section of the cloak and the Grimm mask that floated where the face should be.

"G-gh- A Ghost?!" Jaune yelled as he jumped into Pyrrha's arms.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Weiss said as she looked at Jaune "It's obviously a data construct just like the others!"

"It's gonna attack." Ren said in a deadpan tone as multiple dark-fireballs appeared at the Phantoms side.

Getting out of Pyrrha's arms, much to her disappointment, Jaune unsheathed his sword and expanded his shield "Well Ren, I know that you have StormFlower hidden in your robes just in case, but what about the girls?" He said as Ren took out his guns.

"We got it." Blake said as she reached into her pumpkin-pail and pulled out Crescent Rose.

"What." Jaune said flatly, as Blake continued to pull out the other girl's weapons from her tiny pail.

Pulling out Gambol Shroud last, Blake said "We're always prepared for emergencies."

Shaking off his shock from seeing Blake's display of hammer-space usage Jaune said "Well that's a good thing! Because I don't think this thing wants to wait any longer!"

Indeed as soon as the others were armed the Phantom launched its fireballs at the students, forcing them to disperse in groups of two.

"Nora! Ren! Suppressive fire!" Jaune yelled as the duo nodded and began to shoot at the Phantom.

"Blake! Yang! Go help them!" Ruby yelled as the two nodded and joined Ren and Nora in suppressing the Phantom.

When Ruby and Weiss joined Jaune and Pyrrha they took a few moments to think of a plan. "Anyone have any ideas?" Jaune asked as the Phantom focused on the four shooting at it and fired lightning bolts at them.

As Weiss and Pyrrha analyzed the situation Ruby looked at the Phantom and noticed, while any bullets or grenades that hit the cloak did nothing, it seemed to wince, for lack of better term, when they hit the orb that floated with the cloak.

"Guys! Hit it in the orb! That's its weak spot!" Ruby yelled as the others nodded and fired at the orb, forcing the Phantom to begin flying and dodging while firing icicles and lightning bolts at them.

Suddenly, they all heard a demonic voice in their heads that said " _ **DOOM.**_ " as the Phantom made, what seemed to be a small clock made of purple fire in its hand. Then, faster than any of them could see, it threw the clock at Ren before he could dodge.

"Gah!" He yelled as flames appeared on top of his and took the shape of the number 12.

"Ren! Are you okay?!" Jaune yelled in concern for his friend.

"I'm fine! Just keep shooting it!" Ren yelled as he ran towards the Phantom when it descended closer to the ground and began to slice the orb with StromFlowers blades.

Seeing an opportunity, RWJP (Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha) moved towards the Phantom and engaged it in melee.

Angered, the Phantom surprised the students by swiping at them with its hands, revealing that despite being covered by its cloak, its claws were actually razor sharp.

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked when she was forced to duck under its claws before she countered by attacking the orb with her scythe.

"Uh… Guys!" Nora yelled in a concerned tone "Look at Ren!"

Turning to look at Ren everyone's eyes widened when the twelve that had previously floated above him was now a ten. "What happened?!" Yang yelled, as Weiss used her glyphs to launch herself at the orb.

"I don't know! It just changed on its own!" Nora yelled as she shot grenades at the icicles the Phantom fired.

The ten that floated above Ren suddenly changed into a nine as the others began to grow more concerned.

"I think- I think it's a count down!" Weiss said as the others eyes widened.

"Can we stop it?!" Jaune yelled as they were forced to dodge another barrage of lightning bolts.

"I don't know!" Weiss yelled as she used another glyph to increase her speed.

"Gah!" Yang yelled as she was struck by a lightning bolt.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in concern.

"I'm fine! Keep going!" Yang yelled as her semblance began to activate.

Eight minutes later the battle was still raging and the Phantom managed to hit Weiss and Jaune with the clock technique two minutes ago, leaving their counters at ten and Ren's at one.

"What's gonna happen?!" Nora yelled as she hit the orb with her hammer.

"I thi-" Ren started, but was interrupted when his counter hit zero, causing him to fall to the ground paralyzed. "I-I can't move!" He yelled as the others eyes widened.

" _ **AND THAT CHILDREN, IS THE POWER OF DOOM.**_ " The voice said again, causing the others to look for the voice while Weiss and Jaune looked at their clocks with concern.

"Who said that?!" Pyrrha said as she raised her shield to block an icicle.

" _ **WHO DO YOU THINK?!**_ " The voice said as the students looked at the Phantom. " _ **NOW YOU UNDERSTAND… NOW THEN, LET'S SEE IF THE OTHER TWO CAN BEAT THEIR TIMERS.**_ " The Phantom said as it swiped at Yang knocking her aside.

"Ruby, Jaune and I have eight minutes left! We have to hurry and make sure no one else is hit with Doom!" Weiss said as she fired a blast of energy at the Phantom.

Nodding, Ruby had Nora and Yang go on the offensive as they began to rain blow after blow on the orb, making the Phantom scream in rage.

" _ **DOOM!**_ " The Phantom yelled as it fired its technique at Yang and Nora, who barely managed to dodge it.

"Come on guys! I know we can do this!" Yang yelled as her semblance began to power her up more. With a new zeal, the others began to wear the Phantom down until eight minutes passed, paralyzing Weiss and Jaune.

" _ **I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!**_ " The Phantom roared in anger as it raised its hands into the air " _ **DOOM!**_ " It roared, striking the remaining fighters with doom counters.

" _ **TWELVE MINUTES CHILDREN. THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SOULS… LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT THE CLOCK.**_ " The Phantom said as it fired a barrage of dark-fire balls at them.

"What do we do?!" Nora yelled as she dodged the fire balls.

"… Yang do you know that new combination move we made?!" Ruby said as she looked at her sister.

"Yeah… Ohhhh! I see where you're going with this!" Yang said as her red eyes glinted with anticipation.

"Can you three distract it?" Ruby asked.

"We got it Ruby, now go!" Blake said as she, Pyrrha, and Nora began to draw the Phantom's attention.

"Sis while I think the plan is good, I don't think I've gotten enough of a boost from my semblance…" Yang said grimly.

"Well… I hope you don't get mad!" Ruby yelled as she smacked Yang with Crescent Rose.

Eleven minutes later the girls only had one minute left on their timers. "Ruby are you two ready?!" Blake yelled as she used the kusarigama form of her weapon.

"We're ready!" Ruby yelled as she spun around in a tornado while Yang held on to Crescent Rose while charging aura into her fist.

"Go for it now!" Yang yelled as her fist gained a dragon like aura.

"Right, Enabler!" Ruby yelled as Yang let go and was launched towards the orb.

"EAT THIS!" Yang roared, as the dragon shaped aura seem to roar as well, as she cocked her fist back and punched the orb so hard a large shockwave erupted.

As soon as she jumped away the orb seem to collapse on itself and dissipate as the Phantom began to clutch its 'face'.

" _ **CURSED… FOOOOLLLLSSSS!**_ " The Phantom roared in agony as it vanished in black wisps.

(End Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: Destiny's Force)

As soon as the Phantom vanished, Weiss, Jaune, and Ren were able to move once more as their teammates supported them.

"Jeez… that was a close one." Jaune said as Pyrrha helped him up.

"I'm just glad it's over." Blake said as Weiss accepted her help up.

"I'm curious though… didn't it seem to take the fight really seriously?" Ruby said as the others thought back to what the Phantom said "I mean- Not even Saix and Xaldin were that serious! They understood it was just an organized fight."

"You are correct, this is most curious…" Pyrrha said as the two teams began to walk towards the exit.

"RWBY? JNPR? What are you all doing here?" They heard a voice say.

Looking at the exit, they saw Ozpin in a wizard costume and Glynda in a witch costume as they looked at the two teams with curiosity.

"Professor Ozpin!" Weiss said as Ozpin and Glynda walked towards them.

"The party started a while ago, so why aren't you enjoying yourselves over there?" Glynda asked.

"Miss. Goodwitch, someone left the DTD on and we came to investigate it, but we got trapped by one of the opponents." Jaune said as both Ozpin and Glynda looked at him.

"Which one?" Ozpin asked as he thought he turned the system off for the night.

"The Phantom one! You know the floating cloak with the orb and Grimm mask?" Yang said as Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other.

"Miss. Xiao Long I'm afraid there is no such opponent in the DTD." Glynda said as she looked through her scroll.

"WHAT?!" The two teams yelled in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure if there was such an opponent we would know." Ozpin said as he showed them the scroll, showing there was indeed no 'Phantom'.

"But- But- But how….?" Nora started but was interrupted when Blake pointed to the window behind the two professors.

Behind the window there was a flash of light as they caught a glimpse of the Phantom before it disappeared once more.

"… RUN, RUN AWAY!" Ruby, Weiss, and Nora cried as both teams ran towards the safety of team RWBY's dorm to build a mattress and blanket fortress.

"… That was strange." Ozpin said as they saw the two teams run away.

"Teenagers…" Glynda muttered as the professors left the arena and back to the dance.

As soon as the coast was clear the Phantom appeared once more and released a laugh. _**"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_ It said before it disappeared into the night, deciding to troll Oogie Boogie in Halloween Town.

END!

(Remember to vote for who you guys want to see fight next! Happy Halloween!)


	12. Chapter 8

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(A/N: Alright! Let's get back into this! Here is a fight that I have wanted to do myself for a while!)

"Ren and I want to have a go!" Nora said as she stuck her hand out to receive the scroll.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes I for one wish to see some of the Grimm that the system has available." Ren said, reminding the others that there were also Grimm and not just other people available to fight.

"Okay then, here you go." Pyrrha said, handing the scroll to Ren.

"Thank you." He said as he began to look through the list, Nora peering over his shoulder.

After a few minutes Nora suddenly pointed to a name on the list and said "This one Ren!"

"Are you sure Nora?" He asked, receiving a nod in response "Alright then." He said selecting the opponent.

"Let's go!" Nora yelled as she dragged Ren to the arena.

One they reached the arena Ren and Nora took out their weapons and got into their stances.

"Are you two ready?" Pyrrha asked, her finger hovering over scroll.

"You betcha!" Nora said while Ren nodded.

Tapping the screen on the scroll the customary data circle appeared to drop off the opponent, but this one was much bigger than the others.

"What did they-" Ruby began, but stopped when the creature emerged from the circle "-Woah…" Ruby muttered.

"What is that?" Weiss asked as they beheld the Grimm before them.

While not as big as the Nevermore they fought during initiation it rivaled the size of the Death Stalker that team JNPR had fought. It was a large, draconian creature with the customary black sin of a Grimm. Its body was rather thin while its three-toed feet were quite large, each sporting white talons. Its wings were short and bulky while the tips ended in a spike shape. Its head was flat and V-shaped while its face had a white bone mask like all Grimm. But the most intimidating part of the Grimm was its tail; it ended in a large misshapen club with three conical, white spikes on it.

Looking up from the ground, the Grimm opened its red, glowing eyes and immediately locked on to the two students on the other side of the arena.

(Play KH1.5 OST: Fight and Away)

The Grimm suddenly released an ear-shattering roar and began beating its wings to take off into the air. Once in the air it opened its mouth and launched fireballs at Ren and Nora!

"Move!" Ren shouted as he and Nora dodged the fireballs.

"What kind of Grimm is this?!" Jaune asked while Ren and Nora fired their guns into the air.

"If memory serves… I believe it's a Tailbunker." Blake said.

"Tailbunker?" Ruby said.

"I don't blame you for not knowing, according to veteran Hunters; Tailbunkers really don't leave mountain areas where they use their tails to make bunkers as nests, ergo the name." Blake explained "But sometimes they do attack settlements and it's not pretty most the time." She said, the others realizing that with its flames this Grimm could cause more damage than others.

"Nora it's coming down for an attack!" Ren said as the Tailbunker began to dive.

"Got it Ren!" She said as the Grimm headed towards Ren.

When the Grimm was a few feet away from the magenta-eyed boy, he suddenly yelled "Now!" as he ducked and slid under the Grimm that was trying to ram him. Growling in anger, the Grimm was about to pull up but was suddenly struck in the face and sent skidding across the ground.

"Yeah!" Nora yelled as she changed her hammer into its grenade launcher form and began to fire upon the downed Grimm.

Taking the opportunity Ren dashed across the arena and began to slash the Grimm across its torso while it was disoriented, thanking whatever powers that it had not grown armor on its belly.

"Ren, look out!" Nora yelled as he looked to the side and saw the Tailbunkers tail swinging towards him. Bending backwards in a way that would make Neo proud, he swore that he saw the tail pass over his face in slow motion.

"Matrix!" Someone yelled.

"Who was that?!" Yang said as she looked around.

"There is no spoon." Weiss said.

"Huh?!" Yang said, looking at her white-haired teammate.

"So I can eat my yogurt." Weiss said, holding up said treat "I forgot to bring one for it."

Happy that he avoided being decapitated by the Grimm's tail, Ren raised his pistols and opened fire on its face.

Growling in anger, the Tailbunker opened its mouth as it prepared to unleash a barrage of fireballs on the green-clad boy, but was not prepared for the grenade that landed in its mouth.

While the Grimm screeched in pain from the grenade exploding in its mouth, Ren took the opportunity to regroup with Nora. "Thank you Nora!" Ren said.

"No problem!" She said happily, before her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Grimm. "This thing is really tough."

"Yeah… Wait, I think I have an idea!" Ren said as Nora looked at him. "If we want this to work we need to wear it down a bit."

"Got it!" Nora said as she charged the Grimm, jumping over its tail and swinging her hammer into its face, cracking it a bit.

Roaring in anger, the Grimm flapped its wings to rise into the air and did a flip in the air! Unfortunately this caused Nora to be uppercut by the Grimm's club-like tail and sent flying.

"Nora!" Jaune yelled in concern for his teammate.

"Is she okay?!" Ruby asked.

"That was awesome!" Nora yelled as she hopped back next to Ren, everyone rolling their eyes, but smiling, at her brushing off the pain while the Grimm's eyes showed exasperation.

Gaining more altitude the Grimm suddenly dived once more towards the two partners, but this time it launched fireballs at the two.

"Nora now!" Ren said as Nora grabbed his hand.

"Got it!" She said as they dodged the charging Grimm while spinning. "Do it!"

Ren suddenly let go of her hand and launched her towards the Grimm as she aimed at its back, managing to land on it. "Woohoo!" She yelled as she grabbed onto it. "Onward my loyal steed!"

Roaring in anger that Nora was treating it like a common horse, the Grimm began to thrash about in the air trying to knock her off, but to no avail as the short girl had a death grip on its back.

"Only Nora…" Weiss muttered, not knowing it was actually Ren's idea.

"Wait what is she doing?" Ruby said as she pointed to Nora.

"Bad steed!" Nora yelled as she swung her hammer down on the Tailbunkers head.

Roaring in anger as it felt its mask crack more, the Grimm was about to slam its back into the wall when suddenly it felt the girls hammer strike it again, but this time it felt like it was being electrocuted at the same time!

"It's going down." Blake said as the Tailbunker crashed belly first into the ground.

"Ren now!" Nora yelled as she slammed her hammer onto the Grimm's tail.

Appearing behind the Grimm, Ren grabbed onto its tail and began to pull.

"Wait is he going to-" Yang said but stopped when Ren ripped off the Grimm's tail.

Roaring in agony the Grimm knocked Nora off its back and looked at its tail. Seeing its missing appendage it looked at the two students with a glare that contained pure anger and hate as it began to charge a massive fireball.

"Bye!" Nora yelled as Nora swung her hammer from its left side while Ren swung the Grimm's club like tail from its right side.

Eyes widening as it realized what they were going to do, the Tailbunker tried to go into the air, but was too late as the weapons smashed against its head, crushing it.

(End KH1.5 OST: Fight and Away)

"FATALITY!" Yang yelled as Weiss and Jaune cringed at how the duo killed the Grimm.

"We did it!" Nora cheered as she hugged Ren while the Grimm's corpse disappeared in data.

Once the duo rejoined their friends they decided to head off to lunch before coming back later. Plus… Ruby had something that she wanted to try.

(A/N: And that's a wrap! As you can see this time I did the Tailbunker from 358/2 Days! The Tailbunker, Wyvern, and the other types are some of my favorite Heartless, so you can expect the others later down the road! Anyway, remember to vote for who you want to see! See ya!)

* * *

Omake

"Mr. Anderson… I've been expecting you." A man in a suit and sunglasses said.

"Uh… My name is Lie Ren." Ren said as he looked at the strange man.

"Mr. Anderson it is time we settle this." The man said as he raised his fists and got into his stance.

"Wait what!" Ren yelled as the man suddenly appeared in front of him, fist raised. "Shit!" He yelled as he moved his head to the side, the man's fist shattering the concrete pillar behind them.

"Impressive Mr. Anderson, let us continue." The man said as he charged towards Ren.

"How did Nora convince me to do this?!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Sneak Peek**

" _So you want to be a hero huh?"_

" _Here's some advice for you."_

" _Even though the price of freedom is steep… Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens… Protect your honor, as_ _ **SOLIDER!**_


	13. Chapter 9

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to Remnant Data Battles! I'm happy all of you are still enjoying my little old story! So let's get to it!)

 _Beacon Weapon Workshop_

"I wonder..." Ruby mumbled as she looked at the gem in her hand.

After lunch the two teams had decided to take a break before agreeing to head back to the arena later. Seeing an opportunity, Ruby had told her teammates that she needed to do an errand. Seeing no problem with this, they agreed to check up on her later. So now she found herself sitting in one of Beacon's weapon workshops where students could do maintenance on their weapons.

"What are you?" She asked the gem that Marluxia had given her before. In the back of her mind she still wondered how the gem was real despite the assassin himself being made of data.

Before she could ponder this more, a voice suddenly whispered 'Lost Illusion...'

"Lost... Illusion..." Ruby mumbled as she looked at one of the forges. "I wonder..."

Taking the initiative, Ruby fired up one of the forges at she got the materials and dust out.

Slowly but surely she began to make a new blade for Crescent Rose. As she finished infusing dust into the blade she looked at the crystal again. Usually after infusing dust into a weapon this would be the moment to cool it down, but for some reason she couldn't help but look between the blade and the gem.

"... I really hope this doesn't blow up..." Ruby said as she grabbed the Lost Illusion and put the blade on the anvil and the gem on top of it.

"3...2...1!" She counted down before bringing her hammer down on the gem.

She fully expected it to shatter when she struck it, but was surprised when instead of breaking, the Lost Illusion was combing with the blade.

"Yes!" She squealed as she began to strike the gem more.

After striking it 12 more times the gem had fully combined with the scythe blade. Next, she lifted the blade and put it in the coolant. Finally, after 20 minutes, she lifted the blade from the coolant and placed it on the closest work table.

"This is amazing!" She said as she beheld the blade. Just from looking at it she could tell that it was stronger and sharper than the blade currently on Crescent Rose. She also swore that she could see a slight silver glow coming from it.

"Time for an upgrade my sweet baby!" She said in a sing-song tone as she grabbed her weapon and removed the blade from it.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" She heard a voice say as she turned around.

At the door to the workshop was Weiss with a curious look on her face. "The others sent me to... Why is that blade glowing?"

"Oh! Remember the gem i got from before?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded.

"Yeah…what about it?" She asked.

"I kinda... Usedittomakeanewblade!" Ruby said, saying the last part quickly.

"You-Don't you realize how dangerous that could have been!? We don't even know what it was!" Weiss said, exasperated that her teammate would do such a rash thing.

"But it works! See?" Ruby said as she put the new blade into Crescent Rose and showed the weapon to Weiss.

"It was still dangerous!" Weiss said as she pushed the weapon away before yelping in pain and pulling her arm back faster than Ruby could eat a cookie.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby said, concerned for the heiress.

Looking at her healing hand, Weiss nodded as she looked at the scythe "I barely touched the blade and it gave me a cut so easy!" She said as she looked at her scroll. While her aura still wasn't full due to her fight with Axel earlier it still should've kept her from being cut.

"Here." Ruby said as she held out a wet wash cloth.

"Thanks." Weiss muttered as she began to wipe the small amount of blood off. "Ruby you need to be careful, whatever the gem did to the blade is not normal."

Nodding, Ruby collapsed her weapon back into its portable form. "Okay, so are the others headed to the arena?"

"Yeah, lest go already." Weiss said as they began to leave the workshop. "We also need to get more of those gems." She said, Ruby nodding in agreement.

 _Arena_

"Okay, now that the White Rose combo is here-" Yang began, ignoring Weiss' glare. "Who's gonna take another crack it!?"

A few moments passed before Jaune raised his hand. "I'll go." He said as Yang handed him the scroll.

"Are you Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah... I saw a name there in the list... I need to see it for myself." He responded, his eyes filled with determination. "Found it!" He said as the others looked at the moniker.

 _'The Heroic Solider'_

Setting the difficulty lower, Jaune selected his opponent and said "Well, wish me luck you guys." As he walked towards the arena.

"I've never seen him this determined about something before." Ruby said in curiosity.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" Nora said as Jaune reached the arena.

'Are you doing this because you want to be a hero Jaune? That by meeting a true hero you can find an answer?' Pyrrha thought as the usual data circle appeared and dropped of the opponent.

Standing against Jaune was a tall young man with wild, black, shoulder-length hair with a single lock hanging from the front. He wore a black turtle neck, pants, and boots. He also wore two brown straps that held up a pair of shoulder guards and a black belt, they could also see a handle sticking over his shoulder, most likely his weapon. Finally he had an X-shaped scar on his cheek and, most interestingly, glowing blue eyes.

"Hottie alert!" Yang said, looking pleased.

Before anyone could respond to her comment a voice said "Seconded!"

Turning around, teams RWBY and NPR saw team CVFY walking towards them.

"So far I've counted five pretty boys in this little system." Coco, the leader of CVFY and the one who spoke earlier, said.

"Hi Velvet!" Ruby said as she waved to the rabbit Faunus.

"Hey Ruby, it's nice to see you guys." Velvet said as she and her team took a seat near the two teams.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nora asked.

"The usual, see a good fight, maybe join in later ourselves." Coco said as she lowered her sunglasses a bit "Looks like tall, dark, and handsome is... Doing squats?" She said confused as the other looked towards the arena.

Indeed, Jaune's opponent was in fact doing squats as Jaune looked on confused.

Finishing his warm-up, Jaune's opponent looked him over before smiling and asking "So! Who are you?"

"Umm... Jaune Arc." He responded once he regained his bearings.

"Well Jaune, the names Zack Fair." The now named Zack said. "So, you ready for a fight?"

"I... I wanted to ask you something first." Jaune said nervously.

"Huh? Well... Okay, fire away." Zack said as he crossed his arms.

"Are you really a hero?" Jaune asked as the Solider gained a contemplative look on his face.

"Well... I guess that depends on you ask!" Zack said as he looked at the younger boy. "Some would call me a hero while other... Unsavory characters would say the opposite."

"Oh... I see." Jaune said.

"Let me ask you something." Zack said, gaining Jaune's attention. "Do you want to be a hero?"

"I-I..." Jaune said as he struggled to find his answer before looking at older man's eyes, they glowed with a youthful energy yet seemed... Dull in a way. "... Yes. I want to be hero."

"So you want to be hero huh?" Zack said as he looked at Jaune. "Here's some advice for you."

Jaune winced, thinking it would be a comment that he should grow up, but was surprised when Zack said "Even though the price of freedom is steep... Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens... Protect your honor, as Soldier!"

"Soldier?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"What's Soldier?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know... Maybe some sort of PMC?" Blake said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Whatever it is the speech was still nice!" Nora said as Zack realized his error.

"Ack! Or whatever is your equivalent of Soldier I guess!" Zack said as he scratched his head in slight embarrassment.

"... Thank you." Jaune said with a smile.

"Your welcome, so are you ready?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jaune said as he unsheathed his sword and extended his shield.

"That's the spirit!" Zack said as he slowly reached for the handle that poked over his shoulder.

"I wonder what kind of weapon it is." Ruby said in excitement.

"I think it's a sword." Velvet said as Zack's hand reached the hilt.

"But why such a- Oh my." Pyrrha said as Zack brandished an enormous black and white broadsword.

"So cool!" Ruby squealed while Yatsuhashi gave a nod in respect of the weapon.

Jaune on the other hand...

'Holy crap! Why does he- FOR THE LOVE OF OUM IS HE SPINNING IT!?' Jaune thought as Zack gave the sword a spins like it weighed nothing.

Holding the sword with both hands and getting into his stance, Zack asked "You ready?"

Nodding, Jaune shifted his stance so he would be in a better position to dodge if he needed to.

(Play Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII OST: The Summoned)

At Jaune's nod, Zack dashed towards him at speeds impressive for someone wielding such a large weapon as he swung his sword, forcing Jaune to raise his shield and dodge.

"Good! You're quick on your feet!" Zack complimented as he spun around and tried to slash at Jaune with his sword.

Blocking the slash with his shield, Jaune eyes widened when the sword impacted his shield, making him skid back from the force.

'Note to self, only block when necessary!' Jaune thought as he regained his balance. 'Okay... Um- I guess- hit and run! That's what Pyrrha called it!' With a strategy decided he charged forward to face Zack in combat.

'Okay, let's see what he can do.' Zack thought as he blocked Jaune's first strike.

"Well, this ain't going well for Jaune." Yang said as Zack dodged Jaune's attack.

"Yup. The guys sword is so big he doesn't have put much effort into blocking. Plus unlike Yatsuhashi he's pretty quick, no offense." Coco said.

"None taken." Yatsuhashi said while he made a mental note to fight Zack on his own time.

"Well... Zack seems to be enjoying the fight." Ruby said as she motioned to the SOLDIER.

Indeed, Zack had quite a smile on his face, not a mocking or blood thirsty smile, but a smile of genuine enjoyment.

"You could say the same of Jaune." Pyrrha said with her own smile as she saw the smile on Jaune's face.

"Well you got plenty of guts!" Zack said as Jaune managed to land a small blow on his arm.

"Thanks!" Jaune said. Despite his disadvantage against Zack, he was having a lot of fun.

Seeing an opportunity Jaune took a risk and blocked one of Zack's swings with his shield, causing his knees to buckle slightly.

'Wait why did he-Ugh!' Zack thought as he felt Jaune slash his side, causing him to hop backwards.

"... Nice move." Zack said, complimenting Jaune.

"Thanks!" Jaune said as he shook off the feeling of soreness from his shield arm.

Blocking that sword was not fun!

'Time to kick it up a notch!' Zack thought as he charged towards the blonde and forced him to dodge his swings.

'Oh crap baskets, he's going faster!' Jaune thought as kept dodging with no time in between Zack's swings to do anything else.

"Hey Jaune!" Zack said as he thought of doing something his own mentor did to him once.

"What?!" Jaune said as he blocked a strike unaware of what Zack was planning.

"DOOODDGGEE!" Zack yelled as he swung his sword horizontally.

'OH MY OUM!' Jaune thought as he bended backwards, the blade slicing a stray lock of hair.

"Oh my..." Pyrrha said as Jaune stood straight. 'I never knew he was that flexible!'

"-would've kicked his ass for that..." Yang muttered as she touched her own golden locks.

"What the hell was that man!" Jaune yelled once he regained his bearings.

"It's what my mentor did before!" Zack said, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey I bet you didn't even know you were that flexible!"

"How does- well actually I'm quite surprised about that myself now that I think about it..." Jaune muttered thoughtfully.

"See! Aren't you- Ow!" Zack yelled as Jaune took advantage of him being distracted and slashed him a few times before hopping back. "What a cheap shot!"

"Sorry about that!" Jaune said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Humph! Fine!" Zack said as he engaged Jaune in battle once more.

After a few more minutes Zack began to slightly glow.

'Alright! Chain Slash!' He thought as forced Jaune to block his sword.

'Wh-' Jaune began but was interrupted by Zack.

"Go go go!" Zack yelled as he slashed Jaune five times.

"Gah!" Jaune yelled as he was knocked to the floor.

As Jaune closed his eyes to brace for the next attack, but it never came.

(End, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII OST: The Summoned)

"Hey bud, your low on aura." Zack said, causing Jaune to open his eyes.

Indeed, his aura was in the red, signifying the end of the match.

"Oh man..." Jaune muttered as he turned his towards Zack, to see him with his hand extended.

"Come on buddy." The older man said.

"Thanks..." Jaune muttered as he accepted the hand up.

"You know, you've got a ways to go." Zack began, causing Jaune to perk up, "But just keep at it. Embrace your dreams and keep going. I know you can do it." He finished with a smile.

"... I will." Jaune said, thankful for the words.

"Go on." Zack said cocking his head to the side "Your friends are waiting."

"Yeah..." Jaune said as he started to walk away before stopping and turning around "Think we fight again?"

"Sure! I'm always here." Zack said as he disappeared in the usual data blocks.

Once Jaune got back to his friends he was congratulated for his effort, though he was a bit embarrassed when Yang, Nora, and Coco said that he totally had a 'Man Crush' on Zack.

"Whatever!" He said, turning around and pouting a bit. Regaining his composure he turned around and asked "So who's next?"

(A/N: And done! I hope you guys enjoyed that! Also… I saw the new episode of RWBY today! It was so awesome! (Plus I totally ship QrowxWinter!) Anyway… Remember to vote for who you want to see next!)

 _Sneak Peak_

" _Do you think that you can defeat me?!"_

" _I will show you that any hope you have of beating me is nothing… but an_ _ **Illusion**_ _!"_


	14. Chapter 10

"I'll go." Blake said, standing up to take the scroll.

"Okay, here you go." Pyrrha said, handing the scroll to her.

Giving a nod of thanks, Blake began to look through the scroll, but after five minutes she decided to hit random. With the decision made, she headed off to the arena.

"So what did the arena pick?" Ruby asked Pyrrha.

"'The Cloaked Schemer...'" Pyrrha said looking at the scroll. "I feel like this opponent is worse than the name makes it out to be."

"Come on! Old Blakey has it in the bag." Yang said, confident in her teammate's success.

"I don't know..." Ruby muttered as the usual circle of data appeared to drop off the opponent.

Once the circle disappeared, it revealed a figure in a familiar black coat. The figure then took of its hood to reveal a young man with messy steel-blue hair that covered the right side of his face. The side of his face that wasn't covered by his hair revealed a bright-aqua eye.

With a disinterested look in his eye, he said "Well, it seems that the others were telling the truth. How quaint..."

Despite her confusion, Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and entered her stance.

"Oh well..." The man muttered as he snapped his fingers. A second after a black book with a white symbol on the cover suddenly appeared in his hands. "My name is Zexion, 'The Cloaked Schemer', let's see if any chances you have of beating me is just an illusion." He finished as he raised his hand.

(Play KH2.5 OST: The 13th Reflection)

Swinging his hand downwards, pages from his lexicon suddenly burst out from the book and began to circle around the arena, blocking Blake's view of Zexion.

'Focus!' She told herself as she listened closely for any sounds. 'There!' She thought as she jumped back, avoiding the giant book that almost bit her.

"I was not the only one to see that right?" Yang said in shock of the book, too shocked to realize the irony of a book trying to bite Blake.

"You're not alone on that one sis..." Ruby muttered.

"But still, what kind of weapon is a book though? Admittedly, a book that can apparently bite you, but still." Jaune asked in confusion.

"Maybe- wait, what the!?" Nora shouted, pointing the green light that had appeared in the arena.

'What the...' Blake thought, before her eyes widened as she realized it was trying to suck her in.

'No no no no!' She thought as she was sucked into the book.

"Blake!" The remainder of team RWBY shouted in shock.

"Where did she go!?" Velvet said.

"I don't know! Zexion isn't there either!" Jaune said as he pointed at the arena, only the pages from the lexicon remaining.

"What the!? Their auras are dropping!" Nora shouted as she pointed to the main screens.

Indeed, both Blake and Zexion's auras occasionally dropped as if they were taking damage.

"What kind of semblance is this?" Pyrrha breathed in disbelief as she began to hope that the black-haired girl came out of this alright.

* * *

'Where... Am I?' Blake thought as she began regained her sight.

Once she stood up her instincts immediately screamed at her to dodge. Obeying them, she jumped to the left to avoid a blast of purple fire.

'What was that!?' She thought as she got a good look at her surroundings.

She was in some sort of dark void; fortunately she could still see the multiple lexicons floating around the area. But before she could begin to understand what was going on, a large amount of lexicons grouped up into a giant wall that proceeded to shoot towards her. Dodging again, she was forced on the defensive when more blasts of purple fire began to accompany the lexicons in their assault.

'Oh if Yang saw me right now she would never let it go!' She thought as she continued to be the mouse in the chase. 'Wait! What was that?'

Off to the side Blake noticed one of the lexicons hanging back a bit, not to obvious but just enough to keep away from her without looking suspicious.

"Better than nothing..." She muttered as she charged towards the lone lexicon, using her clones to avoid the other copies that had formed a miniature tornado.

As soon Blake was in striking distance she swung her sword and managed to land a hit on the lexicon, her superior hearing managing to catch a faint grunt of pain.

"Got you." She muttered as she switched her weapon into its pistol form when the lexicon tried to retreat rejoin the others.

Shooting at the lexicon, Blake managed to land a majority of her shots and revealed what appeared to be a 'silhouette' of Zexion floating behind it.

"Hmmm... Not bad." The silhouette said in an off-handed matter "But let's not make this to easy." He continued with a wave of his hand, which caused the other lexicons to become more aggressive.

Jumping backwards to avoid another tornado of lexicons,

Blake decided to try something that she was curious about. Wielding both her sword and sheath, she swung at some of the other lexicons and managed to disperse them in one hit! But unfortunately this advantage was slightly nullified when more lexicons appeared after a few moments, but none the less, it was still useful if she need some breathing room.

'Ahh!' She thought as she felt some of the strange fire brush past her leg. Powering through the burning sensation, she noticed that something about the flames seemed to be... off, for lack of better terms. Unfortunately she was snapped out of her thoughts when she was knocked back by one of the lexicons slamming into her gut, making her slightly winded.

'I have to get passed those damn books!' Blake though as she looked for an opening. 'There!' She thought as she dashed forward, leaving a trail of clones behind her to confuse the enemy.

Managing to get behind Zexion's silhouette, Blake released an energy wave that managed to hit him before swinging her blade towards him.

But she froze when she heard the sound of a blade piercing flesh. Looking downwards, her eyes widened when she saw her blade in Zexion's chest, not a silhouette, but the actual Zexion.

"I-I what!? I don't...!" Blake said shocked.

Coughing up blood, Zexion looked towards the blade in his chest with widened eyes. "Why did you...?" He asked weakly.

"I didn't mean to!" She shouted almost pleadingly.

But before Blake could say anything more, she was interrupted when she hears someone speak behind her.

"Meteor Mirage."

And then the world went black.

* * *

"I hope Blake's okay..." Ruby muttered.

"Don't worry sis! She's tougher than that!" Yang said as she tried to cheer up her sister, trying to hide her own worry.

Without warning, a storm of pages suddenly appeared in the arena. When they disappeared, it revealed Blake and Zexion on opposite sides of the arena, with Blake looking like she had seen better days.

"Blake!" Her friends shouted when they saw her.

But either she didn't hear them or she ignored them because the only thing she could think of was how Zexion could use such a tactic on a student.

"Are you actually upset about that?" Zexion said nonchalantly as he turned the page of his lexicon. "I thought you huntresses were made of sterner stuff."

Eyes narrowing, Blake stood up and charged once again, intent on getting some payback for the trick.

But Zexion only smirked as she charged towards him. 'Let's see how she handles the next chapter.' He thought as Blake was upon him, but as her blade passed through him, she stumbled as Zexion suddenly disappeared and landed on what felt like uneven ground.

'What just-' Blake thought, but stopped when she heard the noise of a... Train!?

'No... This is not possible.' She thought as she looked around, hoping that she wasn't where she though she was.

Unfortunately she was right, standing in a train car with multiple destroyed robots on the floor, she began to look around but she only found one door that lead out.

Steeling herself, Blake walked forward and opened the door, leading to a flatbed car with someone else on it. The person standing on the the other side of the flatbed was a man in a black and red suit with red hair and horns.

"...Adam?" Blake asked hesitatingly as the man turned to face her, revealing the Grimm mask on his face.

A tense silence passed as Blake tried to find the right words. Taking the initiative, she began "Adam I know you-" but before she could finish, she was interrupted when she once again heard the sound of a blade piercing flesh... Expect her weapons were still sheathed.

"Traitor..." Adam growled as he twisted the blade in Blake's chest.

Line Break

"Blake!" Ruby shouted as she tried to gain the attention of her friend to no avail.

No matter how much noise they made none of them could break Blake out her trance like state. The same with Zexion as his eyes were glued to his lexicon.

"What the heck is going on!?" Jaune said as the others tried to think of an answer.

Suddenly, Blake fell to her knees as she clutched her chest in pain, still unaware of her teammates concern.

"Blake!" Yang yelled in concern for her partner as she prepared to try and jump into the arena, consequences be damned.

"Yang wait!" Weiss said as she pointed towards Zexion.

The schemer eyes were wide open in shock, almost as if he couldn't understand what had happened.

* * *

"How could you." Adam said as he lifted Blake off the ground, who was still impaled on his sword.

Shocked that Adam actually attacked her, Blake said "I- I didn't-"

"Didn't what Blake?!" Adam said interrupting her. "Didn't want to fight anymore? Didn't believe in the cause anymore?!" He mocked as he glared at her.

Coughing up blood, Blake struggled to say "It wasn't the same Adam! I didn't want this violence and hate!"

"Things weren't going to change if we didn't act!" He said.

"It made things worse!" Blake retorted before she fell into another coughing fit.

"….. Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll end this here." He said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands. "Then I'll tie up the loose ends."

Confused, Blake's eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

Her teammates, her friends, the people who accepted her.

Pulling, Adam grunted when he realized his sword wasn't moving.

"What…?" He muttered before he looked up, only to see a flash of black and hear the sound flesh being pierced.

"… Leave. Them. Alone." Blake grunted as she pushed her sword hilt deep into Adam's chest, coughing as she felt the hilt of Adam's blade touch her chest.

Coughing, 'Adam' said "You…actually did it..."

Ignoring his words, Blake closed her eyes and fell to the ground as the illusion shattered, only hearing the cries of her name as darkness over took her.

* * *

(A/N: So… IM BACK! I'm so sorry for having been inactive, but now that I'm back we can get back to business as usual! Anyway… this chapter took a while because I wanted to show that while the DTD is as safe as it can be,there are secrets, people can get hurt, using the DTD and meeting its inhabitants might change them. Unfortunately, Blake had to be the one to fight. Poor Blakey :( Anyway! Remember to leave your votes for who you want to see fight next! See ya!)


End file.
